Reversing Things Is My Specialty
by GodModeSama
Summary: Ongoing. Shinji accepts his job back as the 5th Division's Captain, but dealing with his new Vice-Captain is more work than he expected. And then the Vandenreich attacked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: UPDATE 9/30/12: Chapter 3 Rewrite is up!**

* * *

As the sun set on another day in Soul Society, three figures made their way lazily toward the location of the 1st Division barracks. Passing other Shinigami going about their business on the way, they garnered more than their fair share of attention. Mostly due in part to the fact that their clothing, which was the norm in the World of the Living, clashed so loudly with the flowing dark robes the soldiers of the Gotei 13 wore. When one small group of Shinigami ceased their conversing entirely to stare at the traveling party, one of the three visitors let out a shout that caused the nearby onlookers to scatter. "Just what the hell are you all looking at!?" Muguruma Kensei barked at the frightened Shinigami. "You got a problem with us walking here? Just because the Captain-Commander himself called us here, that doesn't give you dumbasses an excuse to stop and stare!"

"Come on Kensei don't be too harsh on them." Outoribashi Roujuurou said, attempting to assuage his friend's anger. "We're probably a rather odd sight to most of them, I doubt they've had much interaction with the members of the World of the Living or their fashion habits." He tossed his hair and straightened his cuffs. "If I remember correctly, Soul Society was never big on expressing yourself fashionably or creatively." Kensei grunted and turned from watching the intimidated Shinigami retreating down the street. "Whatever. It's not like we'll be here for long. I wonder what the old geezer's even called us out here for? It's only been a couple days since we fought Aizen." The third man in the group glanced back at Kensei with an irritated look etched on his face.

"We've already asked each other that about six times now Kensei." Hirako Shinji snorted. "It's not like the three of us are gonna get any answers outta the soldiers, especially not if ya keep glarin' at 'em like that." He picked up his pace a little and the other two Visored followed. "We're just gonna have ta wait until we see Yamamoto." Behind Shinji's back, Kensei opened his mouth to let out a retort, but the look Rose directed at him caused Kensei to close it and smolder in silence. Rose grinned slightly at the sight of Kensei fuming quietly, but eventually reverted back to his usual slighty bored expression. "He's right Kensei. Yamamoto didn't give the envoy he sent us a reason for our summons on purpose. The Captain-Commander wants to tell us whatever it is he wants to tell us in person."

As they approached the building that housed the Captain's meeting room, Shinji stopped short and smirked. "Anyone else gettin' deja vu from this?" He heard Love let out a small chuckle and Kensei a grunt. Shinji laughed. "Just like old times huh?" Leading the way, he began to walk up the stairway to the other floors of the 1st Division barracks that held Yamamoto's office, the various meeting halls and countless other rooms. "How many times must we have climbed these stairs?" Shinji asked nostagically, running his hand across the banister. Rose pointed to a nearby section of wall that seemed to be slightly lighter in color than the rest of the material around it. "I remember that was where Hiyori once smashed you through a wall with her sandal for calling her short." Shinji winced. Rose then pointed to a banister which, like the section of wall, seemed to be somewhat newer than the area surrounding it. "And that's where Lisa once kicked Kyoraku-san through the railing for trying to grab her ass." Even Kensei laughed at that one, and the three made their way toward the double doors that marked the entrance to the Captain's meeting room in higher spirits.

Pushing the heavy wooden doors inward slightly, Shinji poked his head through in an attempt to examine the occupants of the room before they entered, but noticed everyone in the room was already looking at him expectantly. He grinned sheepishly at all the eyes watching him and motioned the other two Visored to follow him in. Looking around, he let out a whistle. "Full house huh? Didn't know you'd call an official meeting just to talk to us Yama-jii." At the end of the room, the ancient man stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Hirako Shinji. Outoribashi Roujuurou. Muguruma Kensei. You three are late. I sent that envoy to you hours ago. Shinji and his companions stopped in front of Yamamoto, making sure to keep a relatively safe distance from him in case this meeting of peace suddenly took a turn for the worse. Shinji bowed slightly, making sure not to expose much of his neck to Yamamoto. "Ta be fair Yama-jii, he offered to bring us back with him, but I think we have ample enough reason not ta completely trust ya. We had ta wait for Kisuke ta send us over." To his left, he saw Soifon scowl and step forward, looking at him distastefully.

"You trust Urahara Kisuke over the Captain-Commander? What's wrong with you?! That man is a conniving snake, at least Yamamoto-dono has honor! If I recall correctly, if it wasn't for Urahara Kisuke's experiments you wouldn't have even had to lea-" The sound of Yamamoto's cane striking the floor instantly silenced the head of the Onmitsukidou. "That will be enough Soifon-taichou." She nodded apologetically at the head Captain before taking a step back into line. The old man turned back to the Visored, his eyes opened narrowly. "Though I would like to address this skepticism of our intentions, that is not the reason I have called you here." All eyes were on the Captain-Commander now. "There is some grave business that we must attend to."

In less than three seconds, half a dozen different actions happened at once. Shinji, Rose, and Kensei all drew their Zanpakuto from their hip sheathes, Soifon pressed her already released Shikai to Kensei's throat, Komamura Sajin took a step forward, snarling at the men pointing their blades at his leader, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri let out an amused cackle. Shinji adjusted his grip on Sakanade, continuing to point the blade at Yamamoto's face. "I think yer growin' senile old man. If ya had wanted ta execute us ya should have invited all of us instead of just us three." Shinji watched the Captain-Commander closely, though he hadn't moved at all since the three Visored had drawn their weapons. "Hirako Shinji." The old man said, and though he spoke each word calmly, there was an undeniable weight to them. "Do you take me for some sort of fool? If I had wished for your deaths so readily I would have come to annihilate your base of operations myself instead of sending a messanger waving a white flag."

Shinji narrowed his eyes. The old man had a point, he already known where their headquarters were since he had sent that messanger to them. The Captain-Commander must have been tracking their movements ever since they had left the fake Karakura Town. Frowning, he lowered his sword and saw Rose and Kensei do the same, though apparently much more hesitantly than he had. "What do ya want?" Shinji asked bluntly, and he noticed that Komamura, still standing out of line watching Kensei closely, briefly glared at him before returning his gaze to Kensei. "Insolence." He heard the bestial Captain mutter. "You da-" It was Komamura's turn to receive the Captain-Commander's gaze before he turned it back to Soifon once more, and two resumed more relaxed stances. "Sajin, Hirako Shinji's reaction is expected, we must not judge him too harshly, his opinions of us are not entirely unfounded." Though plainly taken aback by his leader's words, Komamura bowed deeply to him before he and Soifon resumed their places in line. "As you say Yamamoto-dono." The wolf saluted. The old man nodded at his subordinate, seemingly satisfied.

Finally rising from his seat, Yamamoto walked towards the three Visored, who had to force themselves to not take a step back as the powerful, ancient Shinigami drew closer. "It is the duty of the Captain-Commander to make the decisions he deems neccessary in times of war. One hundred and ten years ago I made the decision to exile you and your allies under the assumption that you had defected from Soul Society." Yamamoto opened his eyes completely and stared at Shinji for a few moments. "It seems that I was incorrect, as even I am from time to time. You and your compatriots showed your true colors no more than three days ago Hirako Shinji, and, just as it is the duty of the Captain-Commander to make the decisions, it is also the duty of the holder of the position to compensate for the consequences of the decisions he makes." To the shock of everyone in the room, Yamamoto inclined his head deeply toward the three Visored before him. "On the behalf of the entire Gotei 13, I wish to apologize."

After the initial shock had passed, Shinji assumed his classic cheshire grin for the first time since entering the room, regarding Yamamoto with a gleam in his eyes. "I guess I'd have ta be an idiot to not accept an apology from Yama-jii himself." He looked back at his friends, still staring open-mouthed at Yamamoto, who seemed completely unabashed. "I can't speak for Rose or Kensei, but... alright Yama-jii. I forgive ya." Rose walked up beside Shinji, and after a moment's thought, nodded. "I suppose if Shinji can forgive the Gotei 13 for what they've done, than I can as well." Everyone in the room now turned their eyes to Kensei, who seemed to be having trouble keeping his temper in check under all the scrutiny. "Damnit!" He shouted into the air, marching up next to his friends and crossing his arms. "You guys are going to make me look like a jackass if I don't accept the old man's apology too."

Shinji noticed that even though Kensei's statement should have eased the tension in the air somewhat, all the Captains were still watching them with warily. The blond locked eyes with the Captain-Commander. "If ya had just called us here ta apologize ya would have asked fer all of us, but ya only asked fer us three. There's somethin' else ya want isn't there Yama-jii?" The old man looked at Shinji unblinkingly for several moments, before turning to Kensei and Rose and doing the same. At last he spoke. "You are correct Hirako Shinji. There is more to this summons than pleasantries. There is still that grave business we have yet to discuss." You could cut the air with a knife. "I wish to extend to you three the offer to resume your previous positions as Captains." Behind him, Shinji heard Kensei drop his Zanpakuto, and had to remember to keep a firm hold on his before he did the same.

"H-Hold on." Rose said, putting a hand to his temple and apparently trying to gather his thoughts. "It's one thing to pardon us of our crimes, but you want us to work for you again? As Captains? That seems like a pretty big leap in the other direction from where we were standing a few minutes ago." Kensei and Shinji both nodded at their friend's words, and Yamamoto looked at him unblinkingly. "As you are well aware, Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname's defection left three openings in our ranks. These three openings just so happen to be ones you three have all filled in the past. After watching you and your brothers-in-arms fight in the war three days prior, I decided that you three would be more than capable of filling these gaps in our ranks once again, should you so choose to accept the offer."

Beside Shinji, Kensei narrowed his eyes and bent to pick up his blade. "And if we refuse?" The Captain-Commander's face was blank. "There will be no action taken against you, you have my word." Kensei bit his lip and seemed to be wrestling with himself inwardly. It was Shinji's turn to speak, and the wide grin he was well known for had once again plastered itself onto his face. "We want a pay increase." The old man stared at him briefly. "Granted." Shinji's grin widened even further. "And weekends off." Rose called out. Yamamoto turned to the taller Visored and momentarily regarded him as well. "...Granted." Shinji laughed. "And I wan- okay, okay I'm just jokin'!" He said hastily as the old man's expressionless staring had turned to a glare the moment he had opened his mouth for a third time. "I give you these bonuses not out of desperation for the positions to be filled you three, but as reparations for the inconveniences our actions may have caused you over the past century." The three Visored bowed to Yamamoto. "Sir." They said. Yamamoto nodded. "Then by my right as Captain-Commander, I hereby bestow upon you three your old positions as heads of the 3rd, 5th and 9th Divisions." The three Visored bowed once again, this time more deeply.

The old man slammed his cane into the ground. "Then this meeting is officially disbanded. Return to your respective barracks, to our newest Captains, I will have your haori brought down to you shortly, and send messangers for you to inform your comrades of the decision you made today. For now however, I'd like for you all to come with me and I will brief you on your new duties." The three men nodded and followed Yamamoto through a back door to his office while the rest of the Captains filed out the front door into the night. Hours later, after Yamamoto had finished lecturing them on the various things that had changed in the Gotei 13 since they had last held Captaincy, they bowed to the Captain-Commander in farewell. As they approached the exit they heard Yamamoto call out to them. "Ah yes. I had almost forgotten. Aizen Sousuke's fate was decided today by the new Central 46." The newly-Captained Visoreds turned to him, their faces apprehensive. They could not see Yamamoto's own face clearly from so far away, but there was disapproval evident in his voice. "20,000 years in Muken."

Walking out the door, Shinji swore. "20,000 years? After all he's done? That's too good for him. The bastard is immortal, it doesn't matter how long they shove him in there, he's just gonna kill all of us when he gets out. And that's assumin' that he even stays in there the whole time." Kensei growled in agreement and closed his eyes. Rose inclined his head and looked out into the night sky. "I suppose we should just be glad Ichigo was able to stop him and enjoy the time he gave us." Shinji suddenly remembered what the cost of Aizen's defeat had been and grimaced. "Yer probably right Rose. Ichigo sacrificed a lot fer our sake." Walking in silence for a bit, the three Visored eventually found themselves at the crossroads outside the 1st Division's barracks that led to the various other Divisions in Soul Society. They looked at each other for a moment, then all grinned at each other. "Didn't think my day was gonna end like this." Shinji yawned. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." Rose blinked. "We're Captains again Shinji, I don't think we can just sleep all day like we have been for the past century." Kensei scoffed and punched Rose in the arm. "Idiot. It's Saturday tommorow. Remember? You got us weekends off." Rose laughed softly and massaged his arm. "Oh, right. So I did." Shinji bid his friends good night and, wondering if he could still remember how to get there, Shunpo'd to the 5th Division barracks.

Looking up at the largest building that served as housing and offices for the majority of the 5th Division, then over to the small house that served as the Captain's quarters, Shinji felt a wave of deja vu come over him. He hadn't been here in over a hundred years, yet nothing appeared to have changed. Walking into the smaller building, he found that it contained nothing except a low table, a few cushions, a stool, and a bed which he could just make out the corner of through the doorway to the only other room in his house which served as his sleeping space. He groaned and kicked a cushion. "Damnit Aizen. Did ya have ta take everything with ya when ya left?" He sat down on the stool and began to play with his tie. "I'm gonna have ta get some of the men ta haul my furniture into here from the warehouse." A small knock on the door interrupted his whining. "It's open." he called, and the doorway slid back to reveal the visitor.

A petite girl entered the room nervously, her black hair tied up in a single bun on the back of her head. In her hands she held a white piece of fabric which she kept playing with, apparently unconciously. She refused to meet Shinji's eyes when he looked at her and bowed deeply. "U-uhm." She stammered, slightly shaking under the blond's gaze. "Are you Hirako Shinji?" She glanced up at him quickly before diverting her eyes back to the floor. Shinji regarded her odd mannerisms for a moment before answering. "Yeah. I'm Hirako. Hirako-taichou now I guess." The girl gave a start and looked at the spot right over his shoulder, seemingly doing her best to imitate making eye contact. "O-Oh! Uhm." She began fidgeting with the bundle in her hands again. "I'm Hinamori Momo... you're Vice-Captain." She gave another deep bow, and her next words were said so quickly Shinji had trouble making out one from the other. "It'sapleasuretomeetyouCaptainIh opeIcanbeofservice." Looking down at the cloth in her hands, she gave another start and layed it down on the floor in front of him gently. "I-I'm sorry C-Captain. I had almost forgotten. This is your haori, if you n-" Shinji stood up, which apparently interupted her train of thought and caused her to stare at him blankly.

"You gotta be kidding me. Why do I always get stuck with the crazy Vice-Captains?!" Shinji lamented to the otherwise empty room. Momo's cheeks went slightly pink at his statement. "No, I'm serious!" Shinji continued, as Momo watched him pacing the room irritably. "I've got you, who apparently is too scared of her own shadow ta even speak straight, and looks ta be so fragile that I bet ya'd break if I so much as touched ya. But then before you I had Aizen! Who, on top of being absolutely batshit insane, the reason fer me gettin' kicked out of Soul Society fer a hundred years, and the cause of a War that caused Yama-jii to lose an arm, got kicks out of shoving his Zanpakuto through the chest of some stupid little g-" He stopped ranting at the expression on Momo's face.

"Ah shit." Shinji muttered, finally recognizing where he had seen the girl before. "That was you wasn't it? The one he swapped places with." Momo nodded shakily, and pulled apart her robes to reveal many bandages wound tightly across her upper chest. "Unohana-taichou said that I shouldn't be up and walking about." She said, slowly retying the front of her robe. "B-but I wanted to meet you... I'm your Vice-Captain after all." Shinji winced and slapped himself mentally. No wonder she looked so frail, she just got gutted no more than three days ago, and then she had to go and make him look like a jerk by saying she came to see him and after he had said all those unflattering things about her. Momo bowed to her Captain and made for the door. "Well then, good night Hirako-taic-" She turned around at the touch of a hand on her shoulder, and saw Shinji pull on the last sleeve of his haori. "Hold on ya stupid girl. I haven't finished sayin' my bit." He let go of her shoulder and took a step back. Momo seemed confused.

"C-Captain...?" She asked curiously, and Shinji took a deep breath. "So like I was sayin', I always got stuck with the weird Vice-Captains. Aizen was nuts, and looked like a total pushover with those stupid glasses, so imagine my surprise when he turned out to be tougher than most of the Gotei 13." He rubbed the spot on his right side Unohana had healed after the battle tenderly. "But you look like even more of a pushover. So I'm lettin' ya know right now, I've got my eye on you. The minute ya start shootin' off level 90 unchanted Kido spells at me I'm gonna be on ya faster than ya can blink." Momo looked at Shinji with open shock. "Wh-what?! I'm nowhere near that good!" Her cheeks began to glow pink again. "I-I mean, I'm decent at Kido but-" Shinji grinned at her, inwardly thankful he had gotten that little piece of trivia Yamamoto had shared with him right. "Well then there ya go! I knew ya had ta be good at somethin'! Like I said, ya got that look about ya Momo, like yer hidin' some secret side of yerself from the world, waitin' for just the right time ta surprise everyone." He nodded assuredly, his eyes closed, and heard a small giggle from where Momo was standing.

"A-Ah. No, Hirako-taichou, I'm nothing special." She looked outside one of Shinji's windows. "B-but it's getting to be pretty late. I should be going." She walked out the door and bowed before closing it. "Good night Hirako-taichou, I'll be by to see you in your office tomorrow morning." Shinji nodded and waited for her shadow to disappear from his entryway before breathing a sigh of relief. He had dodged a bullet on that one, the last thing that foolish girl needed was another shitty Captain after what she had been through. Striding over to his window to watch his new Vice-Captain walk over to her own room in the main barracks building, he was surprised to find her humming happily to herself. "Idiot girl, you really that easy to please?" He asked himself, and as Hinamori turned to close the door to the barracks and caught sight of him, she gave a small, nervous wave, which he returned, making sure to make it seem half-hearted. "Well, well Aizen. I guess I'll get ta see if I'm good at reversin' more than direction now." He grinned his wide, well-known grin. "Bein' a Captain really is a pain in the ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji had fallen asleep almost immediately following Momo's departure. Not even his remembering of the identity of the man who had last slept in the bed he had lain down it was enough to deter his drowsiness. It had been a long day, and it had been especially taxing since the wounds he had received only a few days ago had yet to heal completely. Which meant that the sharp jab he had received to his side the following morning while he slept proved to be so painful he bolted upright out of his deep sleep, shouting in pain. "OW! Who the hell-?" He yelled, swiveling his head back and forth to find the owner of the finger that had prodded him awake. To his left stood Momo, seemingly taken aback at the unexpected pain she had caused her new Captain. Shinji scowled at her. "And just what're you doin' here at this time of day?" Momo gave him a nervous smile.

"H-Hirako-taichou, it's already past noon. I waited around in your office for a few hours, but you never showed up, so I had to do your work for you." She blinked and waved her hands quickly. "N-not that I mind! I had to do all the Captain's paperwork for months after Aizen-taichou left!" Shinji's scowl lessened as he yawned and scratched his side. "I forgot ta tell ya that we convinced the old man to give me and the other new Captains the weekends off." Momo blinked. "Oh. I see. Us Vice-Captains don't get those sort of luxuries that often sadly, so I guess that means I'll just have to pull double-duty on the days you aren't working." Shinji ceased his scratching and resumed his glare in full force. "Are ya tryin' ta guilt trip me or somethin' ya stupid girl?" He grabbed his haori he had removed the night before off the nearby windowsill and stood, pulling it on slowly and yawning again before flashing Momo a toothy grin. "What kinda gentleman makes a pretty girl do his work for him? I still have a little bit of decency Momo." He took a small amount of pleasure when he saw his words had caused Momo's cheeks to glow a light pink. However, she seemed to let the flirty comment slide and adressed a different issue.

"Hirako-taichou? You're calling me by my first name." She muttered. "Shouldn't it just be Hinamori?" Shinji's grin didn't disappear. "Nah. Momo's fine. No need to be all formal, I ain't Yamamoto." Momo's cheeks reddened a bit more. "U-uhm. If you say so... does that mean I should call you Shinji?" The blond's grin did fade this time, and he fixed Momo with yet another glare. "I'm the boss Momo, I can call anyone anything I want. Yer still my subordinate, so yer gonna give me the respect I deserve." Momo bowed repeatedly to him, stammering apologies. "S-sorry Hirako-taichou. If you'll excuse me for saying so, I'm still just trying to get a read on you. Koyraku-taichou mentioned that you were a very... interesting person." She rose to find Shinji giving her an odd appraising look, then suddenly burst into his old grin. "That sounds like somethin' Kyoraku-san would say. He's probably just bitter I got to spend a century with his pretty little Vice-Captain." He brought a hand to his chin, his grin turning from playful to smug. "Understandably of course, Lisa's quite a sight. My first love." He opened his eyes and saw Momo staring at him blankly, clearly unsure of what to make of him or unable to decide if he was being serious or not. He laughed. "Come on Momo. Ya went to the trouble of wakin' me up so we might as well get some work done."

He began to walk out the doorway into the main room of his home when he heard Momo let out a small "Uhm..." behind him. Turning back around, he found Momo giving him yet another hesistant smile and scratching her cheek sheepishly. "Hirako-taichou, I told you, I did all your paperwork for today. There's nothing for you to do, I just thought I should wake you up before it got too late." Shinji frowned at her. "I heard ya the first time idiot. I was gonna take ya out to the sparrin' grounds and test ya." He turned back around to move toward the exit and heard Momo begin to shuffle over and catch up to him. Walking at his side she began stammering madly. "Captain we don't need to do something like that, it's fine really! I'll just head back over to the 10th Division Barracks and talk to Rangiku and Shiro-chan! We don't have to spar!" Shinji looked down at her, glowering. "What the hell are ya babblin' about Momo? I just met ya yesterday, I don't even know how strong ya are yet. I gotta be aware of yer capabilities if I'm gonna work with ya when things get serious." Momo continued to wildly splutter beside him until he was forced to cut her off with his own statement. "Shut up fer a second ya idiot! Why don't ya wanna spar? Didn't ya ever practice with Aizen?" Momo shook her head quickly. Shinji grunted. "That doesn't surprise me. But still, ya told me just last night ya were decent with Kido, which means ya got ta have at least some faith in yer abilities. So what's wrong girl? The war make ya lose yer nerve?" He had wished he hadn't said that after Momo looked down at the ground wordlessly, silently confirming the statement he had meant to say in jest.

Sighing deeply as the two continued their walk to the sparring field behind the main barracks building, Shinji fixed Momo with a slightly less angry expression. "Look Momo. Aizen's gone now alright? Ya need ta get on with yer life, don't let a dumbass like him get in the way of yer happiness." He began to reach down to pat her on the shoulder, but stopped short before she noticed, deciding against touching her. "Now then, Yamamoto told me yer still pretty shoddy with Zanjutsu, but ya make up for it by combinin' yer Shikai and Kido to decent effect. That true?" She looked up at him, her eyes still filled with uncertainty, and nodded. Shinji untied Sakanade's sheath from his waste and let the sword fall to the ground. Momo stared at it confusedly for a moment before looking back up at Shinji. "C-Captain? Why did you just drop your Zanpakuto?" She asked, fingering her own sword hilt. "I thought we were sparring?"

Grinning once more, Shinji crossed his arms and nodded, taking a relaxed stance. "We are, but ya still ain't ready ta go up against my blade just yet. I wanna see how quick on yer feet ya can be and how good yer reflexes are. Let's see what ya can do when ya can't rely on fancy Kido Momo." The girl before him continued to stare at him dumbfounded, causing a vein to begin to throb in Shinji's neck. "Are ya deaf ya idiot?!" He took a step forward and jabbed his thumb into his own chest. "I'm not waitin' fer ya ta propose ta me! Hit me!" Momo blinked and unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "B-but Captain you're unarmed." She said, raising her blade. "Are you sure about this? You're unarmed." Shinji smirked. "Don't talk down ta me like that Momo. I said hit me." She nodded and charged at Shinji, Tobiume at the ready.

* * *

Swinging at Shinji with all her might, it took Momo a second to realize that the former-Visored had not only completely jumped over her sword, but he had in fact landed on it, continuing to give her that toothy smile of his. To her surprise, seeing her Captain making a fool of her so brazenly seemed to rile something up inside of her, and she yelled angrily for him to get off as she swung the blade upwards, causing the blonde Shinigami to topple backwards, catch himself on his hand, vault into a backflip and land a few feet away from her. "Yer slow. Ya don't mean ta tell me that's all ya can do?" Momo frowned at her Captain and charged again, this time slashing the blade upwards to avoid the issue of Shinji being able to land on it again. Again, her Captain jumped into the air to avoid the strike, but when she let out a confident "Ha!" she barely had time to see Shinji fall to the ground behind her and send her flying forward with a light kick. She pulled herself off the ground and puffed her cheeks out at Shinji before pulling apart the top-half of her robes. "Captain! You're going to get my uniform dirty! Plus I've still got my wounds from a few days ago to deal with, see?!" Shinji shrugged and continued to grin at her. "So? Ya got spare robes inside. And as fer yer wounds, so do I." He pulled back the front of his robes to show her a set of his own bandages winding around his mid-section. "I told ya, this is ta test yer speed AND yer reflexes Momo. I think Aizen's lack of training caused ya ta go soft." Momo sighed and tried to ignore the pain in her chest.

Shinji's remark about Aizen causing her skills to degrade seemed to reignite the small flame burning in her heart, and she Shunpo'd behind the blonde and lunged at him with Tobiume, forcing Shinji to jump backwards quickly and aim another kick at her. Ready this time, she ducked underneath his foot and slashed at her Captain's opening. Shinji laughed. "There we go, that's much better Momo." Momo stared in shock as Shinji blocked her blade with his bare hand, only resulting in a small cut to his palm, not even deep enough to draw blood. He smiled at her. "Speeds the first thing ya gotta work on. Learn ta read yer opponent's movements, and we'll work on power later." He nodded at his Zanpakuto lying on the ground a few yards away. "And when we do, that's when I'll use that. Until then, keep learning how ta DODGE!" He swung his fist at Momo on his last word, and the girl moved to the side quickly enough that she only felt the air from his punch graze her cheek. After repeating this exercise for a bit, Momo found herself capable of dodging most of Shinji's blows and being able to counter-attack with enough proficiency that she had forced her Captain's eyes to widen momentarily before easily blocking the blow as if it had been nothing. Somewhere in her mind, in the part that wasn't completely focused on her sparring match with her Shinji, Momo was astonished at how natural this felt to her, like her days at the Acadamy were all coming back to her at once. Before she had a chance to finish her thought however, Shinji had sent her skidding acrossing the ground with another kick and had pointed his still-sheathed sword at her neck. "Well Momo, I think that'll do fer now. At least ya made me try harder than I thought I'd have ta. Maybe soon you'll give me an actual work-out." She looked up at Shinji who, unlike herself, who was drenched in sweat and panting heavily, was completely dry and was breathing as if he had spent the entire time doing nothing more than holding a conversation with her. "Y-yes, C-Captain." She panted, letting Shinji pull her to her feet, the older Shinigami still grinning.

This time, Shinji did pat her on the shoulder. "Don't get discouraged so easily. Yer just rusty is all. I expected ya ta be since Aizen never sent ya out on any missions or helped ya train." She nodded thoughtfully at the blonde and sheathed her blade while Shinji retied his own sheath to his waist. Looking up at the sky, she was surprised to see it had changed from deep blue to a light pink and orange. They must have been at it longer than she had expected, no wonder she was so tired. "I guess I'll go clean up for the night then Hirako-taichou. Thank you for the sparring match, that was the first I've really had since becoming a Vice-Captain." She bowed at the Visored, who averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head bashfully, a forced frown on his face. "Idiot. I'm yer Captain. It's what I'm supposed ta do." He turned to look at her. "Ya better get used to it too, because we're gonna do this every day until ya gain some of yer confidence back." Momo winced, she hoped her body would cooperate with Shinji's training regimen, but given that her muscles were already beginning to ache, she highly doubted it. Nonetheless, she bowed again and thanked him. "Is there anything else you need from me Hirako-taichou?"

Shinji looked around the 5th Division barracks for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, that's it. Yer dismissed." He began to walk away from her, in the direction of the 4th Division a few streets away. "I've got some business ta take care of Momo." He called back to her. "Go get some rest so ya don't suck as bad tommorow." Watching her Captain's back slowly moving away from her, Hinamori cocked her head slightly. "Kyoraku-taichou was right Hirako-taichou. You really are an interesting person." Feeling a warm sensation creeping down her front, she looked down the front of her robes to find them slowly turning red. She frowned and flopped onto the ground, cursing her Captain momentarily before tending to her wounds with a healing spell. "Honestly though, at least Aizen-taichou wouldn't have opened up my wounds like this." Oh wait, she thought bitterly, he was the one who had given them to her in the first place.

* * *

As soon as Shinji turned the corner and left Momo's field of view, he pulled back his robes around his right side and, wincing slightly, massaged the bandaged spot. "Idiot. Got me right in Aizen's wound." Still, Momo had done better than he had expected, and the longer she had been forced to fight the more confident her movements had become. A few more days and he might even use his sword against her. He pulled his robes back over his chest and continued on his path to the 4th Division barracks, garnering curious looks and the occasional bow as the various Shinigami passed a Captain on their day-to-day business. The closer he drew to the Medical Division's hospital, Shinji noticed, the more Shinigami he began to see. He shook his head, that damned woman was always busy.

Arriving at his destination at long last, Shinji looked up at the 4th Division barracks and felt a mild spell of déjà vu. This was becoming a common feeling the more time he spent back in Soul Society, and he was growing weary of it. Walking through the doorway, he almost bumped into several groups of busy Shinigami striding about purposefully, too intent on their work to notice his Captain haori. Hearing a familiar voice resonating from down a nearby hallway, he turned the corner and found himself face-to-face with Unohana Retsu and her Vice-Captain Isane.

Unohana had always been a woman Shinji respected deeply, and he wondered if she had noticed when he had spoken with her a few days before in the fake Karakura Town that he still used honorifics with her even when he had identified himself as an enemy of Soul Society and leader of the Visored. She had a difficult job, far more stressful than his, yet she always seemed to have time for anyone who needed her. He had heard from Urahara's various inside sources that she had been one of the few Captains hesitant to allow for the Visored's official exile from Soul Society, and for that he had always been inwardly grateful. As an afterthought, Shinji wondered if his respect for her also came from the fact that she could probably wipe the floor with him if she really wanted to. Probably.

Looking up at the sight of a white-coated figure approaching her, Unohana greeted Shinji. "Hirako-taichou, it's a pleasure to see you this evening." she said with one of her trademark smiles. She nodded to her Vice-Captain, who Shinji personally couldn't remember the name of, then spun to face him as What's-Her-Face the Vice-Captain turned the corner he had just walked around, muttering about Hollow wound treatments. "I assume I can be of some assistance to you?" She asked, opening her eyes and continuing to wear her warm, kind smile.

Shinji sighed and made a small bow. "I can only hope so Unohana-san. I've got some personal concerns about my Vice-Captain." Unohana's smile vanished at his statement, and those kind eyes seemed to become filled with a great sadness. This worried Shinji more than he tried to let on, as Unohana knew her patients very well both physically and mentally, and an expression like that was never a good sign.

"Hinamori-san is still in a rather fragile state Hirako-taichou." she sighed. "I'm afraid that, while healing physical wounds is usually a fairly simple task for someone like me, mental wounds require much more time and care to tend to, and Hinamori-san's were especially deep." She beckoned for him to follow and, after walking down the hallway for a bit, ushered him into her office before closing the door behind her.

Looking around Unohana's office, Shinji marveled at how little it had changed since he had been in here over a century ago. For someone as elegant as Unohana, her office was surprisingly bland. A large cabinet seemingly bursting with medical files sat in the corner, the only other piece of furniture in the room aside from her desk and two chairs, one behind the desk and one in front of it. The only sign that the room was even inhabited was the singular flower vase on the windowsill, half-full of water. Taking a seat, Shinji noticed Unohana making sure the door was completely shut before doing the same.

Sifting through the countless sheets on her desk before pulling out a surprisingly thick stack of papers with the words HINAMORI, MOMO stamped on the top, Unohana flipped through them quickly before letting out another sigh and meeting Shinji's curious gaze. "Like I said Hirako-taichou, Hinamori-san's wounds from a few days ago proved to have no long-lasting aftereffects, and after a day of rest she was at least fit enough to go meet you when she heard you had been reinstated." Her smiled deepened momentarily, losing some of its warmth and causing Shinji to grimace. "Though I did insist she stay in bed for at least one more day, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Admiring the courage Momo must have shown to stand up to Unohana like that, Shinji adjusted himself on his seat uncomfortably and fiddled with his tie, something that was quickly becoming a habit of his more the agitated he became. It only made the comments he had made about her the previous night look even worse, and Shinji felt his heart sink, slightly ashamed. Unohana's next words, however, brought him back to reality. "Even still, I will admit that her physical wounds were not what caused me to urge her to take a few more days leave. I was worried. When Aizen first betrayed us, she had seemed completely destroyed, and it took her quite some time to gain some semblance of her old self. This time? She seemed to act as if nothing had happened, she even admonished Hitsugaya-taichou the moment he had come to see her in the hospital, him claiming his attack on her had caused him to decide to give up his position as Captain. " This statement elicited a much deeper sigh from the woman, who flipped through a couple more pages of Momo's report before continuing. "Hirako-taichou, you have lived long enough to know that sometimes saying nothing at all can mean more than all the words in the world. I think she is still inwardly tormented, even if she does not conciously realize it."

Shinji crushed his tie in his hand without thinking. "Why?" Shinji asked. "Why does Aizen affect her so much Unohana-san? What was she like before I showed up? Before Aizen betrayed you all?" Unohana regarded Shinji silently for a few moments, apparently deciding on the best way to put her next statement. Finally, she closed her eyes wearily. "To be blunt, Hirako-taichou, she absolutely worshiped the man." Unohana frowned. "And to be fair I think a lot of us did. He was charismatic, kind, trustwothy... all of us were proud to call him our friend." She opened her eyes and locked them with Shinji's own. "Hinamori-san though, she saw him as more than a friend. More than a parental figure. More than a lover even." Shinji couldn't help but notice Unohana's features had become ever-so-slightly more taut. "I have half a mind that Aizen thought of it as a rather fitting joke. That Hinamori was one of the few to see him as the God he truly believed himself to be."

A short, humorless laugh escaped Shinji's lips. "Well Ichigo showed us all that Aizen was far from a God didn't he?" He leaned back against his chair and let out a long sigh. "I don't know what ta do Unohana-san. I'm not good with words, or feelings, or any of that. How the hell am I supposed ta approach her? One day she might snap and I won't know how ta deal with it, or worse, I'll know that I coulda stopped it." He ran his hands through his hair absent-mindedly while staring at his knees. "I bet if I were ta even so much as broach the topic of Aizen with her she'd either blow me off or completely shut down on me. What do I do?" He looked up.

To Shinji's surprise Unohana wore a small smile. "Hirako-taichou, I think what Hinamori-san needs right now isn't just a friend, she also needs a mentor. A real mentor. Someone who can teach her that she can't just depend on someone blindly for support, she has to be able to believe in herself as well." She nodded. "You claim to be unaware of emotional situations, yet you had enough sense to come speak to me and clearly explained your problem. I think that you yourself have grown to be somewhat fond of this girl in the short time that you have known her. Do you perhaps feel a connection with her? That you both have been hurt by Aizen and want to become better for it?"

Shinji stared at Unohana open-mouthed. "H-hold on. Like I said, I just ain't very good with this sorta thing okay? I came ta you because you were the only person I trusted from the old Gotei and I needed some advice fer stoppin' my Vice-Captain from bein' suddenly goin' crazy on me. This has nothin' ta do with me!" Marveling at how hot his face had become, Shinji turned away from Unohana so he didn't have to see that insufferable smile. Her small chuckle did nothing to ease his inexplicable annoyance.

"Really now? I apologize for misjudging you then Hirako-taichou. It seems you are simply a man who cares about his employee's job performance. Very well. I have given you my advice, perhaps you should go get some rest." She motioned towards the door with one of her hands and Shinji knew that he'd get nothing more from her. Standing, he bowed to her. "Thanks fer the advice Unohana-san. I appreciate it." He grinned at her. "I already started workin' with her actually, she seemed ta respond well ta teachin', hell, she actually was able to pull off this one move where-" He stopped at the look on Unohana's face. She was absolutely radiating with the spine-chilling feeling her stern smiles usually gave off. "You say you have already begun training with her? And just what exactly did your 'training' entail Hirako-taichou?" Shinji felt the blood drain from his face. "N-nothing much! Just a few basic movement excercises, some light contact sparring. I mighta kicked her once or twice but-" Unohana's smile had somehow deepened even further. Her voice was like pure sugar to Shinji's ears. "Hirako-taichou, might I remind you that both you and Hinamori-san are both still recovering from the wounds Aizen inflicted upon you two no more than a few days ago?" Her eyes remained closed, her face still stuck in that horrifying smile. "I cannot stop you from doing what you will to your own body, but I really must insist that you allow Hinamori-san a few more days rest before resuming your 'training' sessions. It is very likely you will open her wounds back up, if you haven't done so already."

Walking backwards towards the exit to the hallway outside Unohana's office, Shinji gave the woman a nervous, shaky smile. "O-of course Unohana-san. D-don't know what I was thinkin'. Musta slipped my mind. I'll go easy on her for awhile, no sweat. I need the rest too." Unohana nodded cheerfully, her eyes still shut. "That is a wise decision Hirako-taichou, you wouldn't want any further harm to befall Hinamori-san." She opened her eyes a fraction of an inch. "Or yourself." She added sweetly. Shinji gulped. "Yeah... yeah. I understand. T-thanks Unohana-san, have a good n-night." He quickly walked out the doorway and down the hall as fast as he could without running, yet by the time he reached the 4th Division barrack's doors he heard Unohana's response right behind his shoulder. "Good night Hirako-taichou. Sleep well."

Shinji doubted he'd be able to sleep at all after hearing that.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching her Captain's back as he began to stride in the direction of the 4th Division, Momo cocked her head slightly and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Why are you going that way Hirako-taichou...?" She murmered to herself before heading over to the door to the main barracks containing her room. "Did I hurt you?" Remembering that the only hit she had even managed to land on Shinji had been that singular scratch, she shook her head and stepped through the doorway. As she walked past the various Shinigami going about their duties on the way to her room, she nodded at a few of the seated officers, all of which gave her warm smiles in return. She smiled to herself. Ever since Aizen's betrayal and up until Shinji had taken over, she had been the one in charge of the division, and although Aizen's absence had caused quite a stir in the group, overall Momo had to admit she was surprised and very pleased at how close the 5th Division had become when they had found themselves without a formal leader. "Now if only I could share your optimistic confidence." She sighed to herself, entering her room and sliding the door shut behind her.

Momo's room was far smaller than the house Shinji, as Captain, was granted, but it was still better than sharing housing with the rest of the soldiers. A small, comfortable bed and an accompanying nightstand with a simple lamp atop it stood in the corner, and against another wall sat a mirror and dresser. A wide window was set into the wall beside her bed, especially useful on those hot nights in the summer. Pulling back the blinds, she was able to make out a handful of figures walking a short distance away. Squinting to get a closer look, she yelled out. "Kira-san! Hisagi-senpai!" Two of the four forms ceased their movement and turned their heads in the direction of her voice. Momo lept through her window, gracefully landing on her feet, and strode over to the two men, beaming. "Are you finished work for the evening as well?" Kira and Hisagi both nodded, smiling, though Kira still looked as gloomy as ever. Momo grinned encouragingly at the ever-somber blond that she called her friend. "Then you shouldn't look so depressed Kira-san! Cheer up a little!" A voice called out from behind the two male Vice-Captains.

"Now don't say that to him girl. Izuru and his uniquely bleak outlook on life make for a rather effective muse." Momo saw a bored-looking blond-haired man wearing a Captain's haori walk up behind Izuru and give him an appraising look, which Kira did his best to ignore. A silver-haired man also sporting a Captain's haori joined him, mild annoyance evident on his face. "Nobody wants to listen to your music mumbo jumbo Rose." Rose frowned a little and gave the other Captain a pouting look. "No need to be so rude Kensei. I was merely reprimanding this girl for attempting to sabatoge the source of my creativity. Though I understand if you're too thick for such pursuits as art." Kensei turned to Rose and the two began to argue noisily, Kensei raising one of his fists threateningly. Looking back briefly at the two Captain's quarrel before turning to Momo with a look of mild discomfort, Hisagi cleared his throat. "So Hinamori, looks like your moving around pretty well given the condition that that bastard Aizen left you in." Momo unconciously began to place a hand to her chest before catching herself and responding. "Um. Yes, I'm doing alright. Unohana-taichou said I shouldn't exert myself for awhile, but as long as I don't go overboard I can work." Hisagi nodded, seemingly remembering something. "I heard you got a new Captain like us!" This statement caused both Kensei and Rose to cease their arguing and turn to look at the Vice-Captains. Hisagi seemed to either not notice the sudden quiet or simply ignored it. "So what's yours like?"

Before Momo could so much as open her mouth Kensei had quickly fixed her with an odd look. Momo shrank beneath his gaze for a moment before the usually-angry man burst out with rather abrupt laughter. The action didn't seem to suit him and Momo cringed at the queer way amusement warped his features from vaguely handsome to almost grotesque. "I'd say Shinji's praising his lucky stars right about now Rose." The blond Visored put a hand to his mouth and laughed alongside his fellow Captain. "This is too good, we won't let him hear the end of this one." Momo raised her eyebrows at the two and, momentarily forgetting that she was addressing two of her superiors, blurted out an irritated statement. "Would you two mind telling me what you find so funny about me?"

Kensei stopped laughing, instead attempting to stifle a chuckle here and there and bent down to Momo's eye-level. "What're your measurements girlie?" Hisagi let out a small "Muguruma-taichou..." before receiving a glare from his Captain and losing the will to complete his sentence. Momo narrowed her eyes at the silver-haired man and attempted to ignore the fact that she was blushing. "I-I don't think you have a professional need for that kind of information Muguruma-taichou." Kensei drew himself back up to his full height and gave Rose an amused look, which Rose responded to with another laugh, louder than before. "Just make sure to tell Shinji the same thing you just told Kensei if he ever asks you that my dear." Rose looked down at Kira. "You're done for the day Izuru, I'll meet with you tomorrow." Kensei looked at his own Vice-Captain and grunted, indicating the same applied to Hisagi and himself. As the two Visored began to walk away, Momo could still hear them talking excitedly. "Shinji won't be very pleased the next time he sees us. Just wait until Love hears about this," Rose was saying. Kensei laughed again, though coming from him it sounded more like a bark. "She's got a different kind of spunk than Hiyori, I wonder which one Shinji prefers."

Kira walked up and placed a hand on Momo's shoulder. "Ah... don't mind them too much Hinamori-san. Outoribashi-taichou can come off as a little... eccentric." Hisagi walked up beside his fellow Vice-Captain's and watched joined them in watching the Visored Captains make their way down the road. "Yeah well... Muguruma-taichou is just kind of a jerk, I don't think he has many redeeming qualities when it comes to talking to others." Momo looked over at the black-haired Shinigami and noticed that contrary to his statement, Hisagi seemed to be watching his own Captain with a look of pride mixed with adoration. She turned back to Kira, who seemed to be doing his best to smile reassuringly at her without dropping all of his usual dreariness. "So you never told us what your own Captain is like." Momo looked down at the ground, wracking her brain in an attempt to find the words best suited to describing her new Captain.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around his true personality... but Hirako-taichou is... a mixed bag." She began listing traits off on her fingers. "So far as I can tell he's lazy, lecherous, and rude, but he also seems to be capable of acting perceptive, comical and even helpful when he wants to." She shook her head. "Sorry, that's the best I can do, I'm still getting to know him." Kira and Hisagi looked at each other, apparently both a bit shocked. Kira looked down at Momo doubtfully. "Are you sure Hinamori-san? The two of us have both heard both of our Captain's talking about Hirako-taichou, and while we've definitely heard both of them call him all those negative things, we have yet to hear anything positive about him." Hisagi spoke up. "Unless you want to count being a lovable sex maniac as a good thing." A voice called out from behind them. "Lovable sex maniac? You wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you Hisagi-san?"

The three Vice-Captains turned around to find Kyoraku Shunsui walking toward them, his fellow Captain Ukitake Juushiro strolling alongside him. Hisagi gave a start and bowed deeply, Momo and Kira both doing the same. "No! O-of course not Kyoraku-taichou. I was just..." Shunsui laughed and waved his hand in the air. "Relax Hisagi-san, I was simply having a bit of fun. Out of curiousity however, and for fear of a rival womanizer rising into our midsts, I must ask, whose Captain are you talking about?" Momo raised her hand and gave a nervous squeak, she was never very confident around the Senior Captains. Shunsui grinned stupidly and let out a guffaw. "Hirako-san? I suppose that's a decent enough evaluation of his character from a first impression or second-hand description." He raised a hand to his chin, a deadly serious expression on his face. "I for one enjoy my company a bit more... developed... but whatever tickles his fancy I suppose. I wonder if he has good tastes, I don't have much of an eye for the younger ladies. Oi," Shunsui said, turning to face Ukitake. "Would you peg Hinamori-san as much of a looker?"

Ukitake gave Shunsui a mildly agitated look. "Why do you insist on asking me of my opinion on the appearances of every younger girl we speak with?" Shunsui shrugged. "You're good with kids." Ukitake closed his eyes wearily and shook his head. "I don't think you completely understand the meaning behind that phrase." He fixed Shunsui with a tired look. "And besides, Ise-san is far younger than you." Shunsui waved his hand again, the stupid grin back on his face. "That's different, Nanao-chan and I are meant to be. She's my precious flower and I'm her brave, strong..." Nanao came marching out around the corner, a book raised above her head threateningly, shouting angrily at her Captain. "There you are! Kyoraku-taichou get back to the barracks, you still have work to do! The reason everyone else is free to do as they please by now is because they didn't spend the day drooling over girls in the bathhouses and sleeping under trees all afternoon!" Shunsui gave his rapidly-approaching Vice-Captain a playful look and winked while tipping his hat to Momo, Hisagi and Kira, all of whom were staring at him, dumbstruck over how a man like Shunsui ever achieved the rank of Captain. "I suppose I'll see you all later then. But don't worry Hinamori-san." He said, giving her an extra wink. "Your nowhere near done growing. I bet you'll turn out to be a finely propor-OW!" Nanao had thrown her book squarely at Shunsui's head, leaving a long, red rectangular mark on the womanyizing Captain's face. "Don't tell me you're jealous over me speaking with another pretty girl Nanao-chan? You can be so tsundere sometimes." Nanao began sprinting after her Captain, who had gleefully hopped up onto a rooftop after provoking her and was running alongside the street below. "GET BACK HERE YOU PIG!" She yelled, giving chase.

The remaining white-haired Captain watched the two for a moment before letting out a half-sigh, half-chuckle. "If I had a kan for every time I watched him and Yadoumaru-san perform that same act, I'd be able to retire and support my brothers and sisters off the interest alone." He looked down at Momo. "I wouldn't listen to Shunsui if I were you Hinamori-san. I doubt Hirako-san is interested in you in that way." The emaciated man gave Momo an encouraging smile, and Momo felt some of her anxiety lift, both toward Shinji and toward the Senior Captains. Ukitake had been a Captain while Shinji first held the position a hundred years ago, maybe he would be able to share some of his insight into Shinji with her. Momo turned to fully face him. "He actually said he was going to start training me." Ukitake's eyes briefly displayed mild surprise. "Did he now? That's a decision I didn't think he'd make. He never tried to train with Aizen." He covered his mouth with his hand and muttered to himself, lost in thought. "Though to be fair, it's hardly as if Aizen had needed it. But then again he couldn't have known that at the time, and training Hinamori-san seems like going out of his way to do more work than he's been known to in the past. I wonder..." A thought seemed to have occured to him, and he gave Momo an unusual smile. "Does he know what Aizen did to you a few days ago?" Momo stared at the sickly-looking man before finally nodding wordlessly. Ukitake's queer expression deepened and he patted Momo on the head. "I see. Well Hinamori-san, I wouldn't worry about it then. I'm fairly confident that Hirako-san isn't trying to make you the Ise-san to his Shunsui." He nodded to the other two Vice-Captains and began to walk down the street, talking to himself. "It seems that there's more to you than I was aware of Hirako-san..."

Slightly confused, Momo turned to her two friends. "Um..." She didn't know what to say. Hisagi spared her the embarrassment and cut her off with his own statement. "Damn Hinamori, I don't envy you. At least I know my Captain isn't trying to get into my pants." Kira looked at Hisagi. "I'm pretty sure Ukitake-taichou just said..." Momo cleared her throat in an annoyed manner, causing the two to look at her sheepishly. "I'm going to bed." She sad shortly, and Kira and Hisagi scratched the back of their heads, continuing to grin at her. Kira was the first to respond. "Alright Hinamori-san. Feel free to come around the 3rd Division barracks if you ever have some free time. I could use a break from Outoribashi-taichou trying to get me to 'inspire' him." Hisagi laughed and nodded. "Same here Hinamori, I'll try to let you know if Muguruma-taichou is in a bad mood before you come though." He blinked. "So I guess you probably will only really want to come around when he's asleep." He added as an afterthought. The three Vice-Captain's laughed and bid each other good night, and Momo returned to her room in a fair mood. Lying in her bed, she watched the activity outside her window slow as the night drew on, until at last she saw Shinji walking back from the direction of the 4th Division, glancing around nervously as if he had just seen a ghost. Too tired to wonder why he was acting so supiciously, it wasn't long before she dozed off to the gentle sounds of the crickets chirping outside her window.

* * *

The next morning, Shinji sat in his office, his head in his hand, finishing up some paperwork. Across his desk Momo anxiously stood holding a large bundle of papers bound by a leather strap. "Hirako-taichou you should hurry, Kurotsuchi-taichou asked for these papers by nine and it's already past ten." Shinji only grunted in response and continued writing on the sheet half-heartedly, yawning occasionally. He wondered if he had been a fool to accept this job back, if he had just stayed in Karakura Town he'd probably still be in bed right now, or at least doing something more interesting than paperwork. Like listening to music, or reading Lisa's manga. Or sleeping. He remembered something he had been meaning to tell Momo since his reinstatement.

"Momo, send some of the men back ta my old digs in the World of the Living ta pick up my stuff. My house is pretty bare right now." Momo blinked at him before sighing. "Don't you think you should be worrying about work right now and what you'll do for fun later Hirako-taichou." Shinji looked up at her and glared. "Idiot, this is fer yer benefit too. If I'm happy then everyone's happy. And if everyone's happy then yer happy." He gave her an infuriating grin. "Ya wanna be happy right?" Momo half-closed her eyes and sighed again. "I'll send someone right now Captain." Shinji nodded happily and looked back down at his desk, pretending to scribble on the sheet of paper until Momo left the room. He hoped Hiyori hadn't been messing with his stuff while he had been gone. The messanger he had sent to the warehouse with his explanation of the decision he, Rose and Kensei had made had said their choice hadn't gone over too well with her. "Stupid midget." He muttered. "It's not like ya did much besides beat me around the warehouse all day anyways. Now ya can do somethin' productive instead."

He looked up and saw Momo standing over his desk, an exasperated look on her face. "You aren't even trying to finish up that last report." She said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Hirako-taichou, we have to meet the deadlines, you're going to look bad if you don't, especially since I was able to when I was in charge and I had do to enough work for two people!" Shinji shrugged and let out another yawn. "Did ya tell someone ta get my stuff?" Momo nodded. "They said they'd have it all moved into your house in a few hours." Shinji re-adopted his grin from earlier. "Good job Momo. Ya wanna go get some food until it's all taken care of? I'll even let ya listen to my jazz music with me when we get back! I never let Aizen do that! Probably because invitin' a pretty girl over to yer house is a little different than invitin' some four-eyed git." He added with a wink. Momo's face turned slightly pink, and she stamped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Captain!" Momo's whining shout combined with her stomp shook Shinji's desk, resulting in the inkwell Shinji had been using to fall over and stain the paper he had been working on black. "O-oh!" she gasped, almost dropping the papers in her attempt to bow apologetically. "I'm sorry Hirako-taichou I just got so frustrated over-" Shinji grunted again and threw the paper in the trash before pulling a new sheet off the stack. "Don't worry about it Momo, it's my fault fer messin' with ya. Go take what ya already have ta Kurotsuchi before he guts us both. I'll meet ya at his labs with this." He gestured to the sheet of paper he was now copying his report onto.

Momo bowed and turned to go, but stopped at the door. "Hirako-taichou, please hurry. You don't know what Kurotsuchi-taichou is like when he doesn't get what he needs." Shinji grunted for a third time and, again for a third time, flashed her his toothy grin. "Momo, trust me, I don't think I wanna know what he's like when he DOES get what he wants. Especially when what he wants is a detailed history of all our bodily functions from puberty onwards." Momo actually let out a small giggle before leaving. Shinji's smile didn't fade until the next time he saw her.

* * *

Soul Society's sky was overcast today and quickly looking to turn to rain, much to Momo's displeasure. Before she had a chance to bemoan her bad luck for not bringing an umbrella with her, she heard a familiar voice calling out behind her that interrupted her train of thought. "Hinamori! Hey, Hinamori!" She was pleased to see the source of the voice was none other than Rangiku, who also seemed to be carrying a rather large stack of papers, though she seemed to have forgotten to bind them together and it wobbled threateningly everytime she moved.

"Hi Rangiku-san!" she responded happily, and quickly put a hand on the other woman's load after her ample cleavage almost caused it to fall from her grasp during her abrupt stop when she reached Momo. "Looks like Shiro-chan is running late on his reports too huh?" This mildly surprised her, as Toshiro was usually far more punctual than this on business matters. Her surprise didn't last long after Rangiku let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Haha, oh no, Hitsugaya-taichou finished these days ago but I forgot to deliver them until now. It wasn't until he threatened to turn me into an ice sculpture that I finally remembered they were still lying on his desk." She let out an even greater laugh which Momo shared in, though not without jealously eying her friend's ample cleavage in the process as it bounced up and down with every breath. Rangiku unfortunately seemed to notice where she was gazing and winked. "Don't worry Hinamori, you've still got room to grow, you're no older than Hitsugaya-taichou right now!" She let out a boisterous laugh.

Momo felt her face get very hot and finally broke her gaze from Rangiku's chest before beginning to continue on her journey. "Why is it that that's been a running topic in the last couple conversations I've had recently?" muttered Momo embarrassedly. She looked up at her friend. "You're just a freak of nature Rangiku-san, that's all there is to it." This elicited a whiny "Hey!" from Rangiku, which pleased Momo immensely. The two spent the rest of the journey chatting animatedly about the latest gossip before arriving at the imposing Research and Development building that housed both Mayuri's labs and the 12th Division barracks. They swallowed loudly and walked in.

Momo never liked visiting the 12th Division headquarters, it always smelled of odd chemicals, sounded of even odder BEEPs and BZZTs from the countless machines, and was home to even odder individuals. To her relief however, the first two members of the division they encountered after walking through several rooms were by far the most normal she knew. "Nemu-san! Akon-san!" she shouted at the two Shinigami seated at the display consoles. The two turned and Nemu stood up to greet Momo and Rangiku with a bow.

"Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san. It is a pleasure to see you both." she said in her odd, almost robotic voice. "Mayuri-sama was just through here a few moments ago expressing his displeasure of Hirako-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou's idea of punctuality. He will be in much better spirits when he sees these I hope." Nemu took both of the other Vice-Captain's bundles, one in each hand, and placed them down on a nearby counter. She began sorting through them. "There appears to be a page missing from your report Hinamori-san." she said without any sort of inflection to her voice. Momo gulped, she supposed Nemu was nice in her own way, but every time she had to speak to Mayuri's 'daughter' she always felt on edge, as if the person she was speaking to wasn't entirely human.

"Oh. You're right. Hirako-taichou said he'd be by in a moment with that missing page." Momo watched closely to see if Nemu would show any signs of agitation like her father would have. Her emotionless eyes blinked once and she nodded. "That is acceptable." Nemu said, "Until your Captain arrives however, I would ask of you to stay here so that Mayuri-sama does not assume your division is unsatisfactorily submitting paperwork." Momo frowned at the other woman's statement, but nodded. She didn't want to stay too long in this cold, dreary place if she could help it, but supposed she had no choice. Feeling a hand suddenly smack her on the back, she turned around.

Rangiku looked down at her and winked. "Don't worry Hinamori! I'll hang around here with you until your Captain gets here!" Momo smiled at her gratefully. Rangiku was a good friend, if a little air-headed sometimes, she was glad she was around to look out for Toshiro when was she wasn't able to. The two women watched Nemu nod and carry the papers from the room. "Very well, I must advise you however, to not wander from this room or interact with any objects that you might find interesting, these building are home to important, and dangerous, equipment. She left the room with that warning, leaving Momo and Rangiku to stare around the cavernous room in silent wonder, taking in all the various sounds and colors from the innumerable machines and displays.

Turning towards the glowing screens Akon sat behind, they walked forward mesmerized. Akon turned his head slightly to acknowledge them and they both nodded at him. "What is all this?" asked Rangiku, scanning the many moniters on the far left of Akon's workstation. Akon mumbled something about work needing to be done and pointless distractions before answering. "Security feeds from Muken. Security level goes from top-left to bottom-right in descending order of importance." Rangiku whistled and began to look at each of the smaller monitors in detail, before suddenly tensing up and grabbing Momo by the arm. It was too late though, as Momo had already followed Rangiku's gaze the moment the woman had seized up.

The screen at the very top-left corner was almost completely black, and it was hard to distinguish the figure bound in dark, leather-like straps from his surroundings, but to Momo, it was as clear as if the sun itself was blazing in the room. She stared at it, transfixed. After a few moments, the figure, its eyes and mouth completely covered, turned its head directly towards the screen and stared at her. The sound of glass shattering resonated throughout her head and Momo screamed. Her screams, and for that matter all sounds outside of her own mind seemed to be muffled, as if she was hearing it through a wall of rushing water. She fell to her knees and distantly heard Rangiku yelling something at Akon, who turned off the monitors as quickly as he could, but it was too late. Aizen had done all the damage he had needed to. The image of his mummy-like face was burned into her very mind.

Him. He saw her. Somehow. But how? Why? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? He was a monster. But she had loved him. More than loved him. And he had abandoned her. Why? What was wrong with her? Momo began to shiver uncontrollably and felt Rangiku hugging her in an attempt to calm her down. "He saw me Rangiku-san." She said in a tiny voice, barely tuned into reality. Akon muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'impossible', and Momo stood up, tears streaming from her eyes and shouted at him. "It's not impossible! I know he saw me! He turned to me! I saw him! You have to believe me!" She turned to Rangiku. "You saw it right Rangiku-san? He turned toward the security feed! He looked at us!" Rangiku released Momo, stepping back, and gazed at her friend for a moment, something close to fear in her eyes. "Hinamori..." She said, doing her best to keep her voice calm, which Momo assumed was so she would not start shouting again. "I don't think he did. I mean... I didn't see him the entire time, I turned to Akon-san to tell him to shut it off, but..." Momo shook her head in disbelief.

She began to cry harder, the tears falling to the floor rapidly. Rangiku moved to embrace Momo again, but was stopped short when she caught sight of whoever had entered the room. "What the hell are ya cryin' about ya idiot?" Shinji's voice rang out from behind her. She heard him place a sheet of paper on a nearby counter before she saw him walk around to look her in the eye, his expression unreadable. "What's wrong Momo?" Akon turned on the monitor directly behind Shinji so his body was blocking Momo's line of sight. "That's a live feed from Muken. She says Aizen looked at her." The 3rd seat of the 12th Division said, almost casually. Momo heard Shinji let out a curse before speaking briefly to himself. "Even locked up like that ya just won't leave her alone will ya? If I didn't know better I'd say ya were gettin' off on this Aizen." Momo let out a whimper, causing Shinji to turn back around and face her. "I spent so much time trying to get him out of my head. And now he's back in. I... I don't know what to do... Hirako-taichou... he's going to kill me. I know it. He's going to kill me."

Shinji put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "He's not goin' ta kill ya Momo." She began sobbing hysterically again and felt herself being directed out of the room, then out of the entire building. Before long she had run out of tears and let herself be pulled into darkness, felt hands move to catch her, but not before, vaguely, as though someone was saying it through a tunnel miles away, hearing a familiar voice mutter a single phrase.

"He's not goin' ta kill ya Momo. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_I just wanted to take the time to tell all my current and future readers that I appreciate your support and I'm thrilled you like my story. Another thing I wanted to point out just so you're all aware is that this will not be a romantic work. This is merely about a close friendship between two individuals whose lives were destroyed by the same person. In the same vein of thought, I won't be including any form of Hitsugaya/Hinamori or Shinji/Hiyori as I am not a fan of shipping. And with that I give you Chapter 4._

* * *

It was well into the evening before Momo finally awoke. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments, trying to lessen the pounding in her head and take in the various voices resounding through the room she was lying in. "You must be pissed Shinji. Looks like she's going to be a handful, I'm lucky my Vice-Captain already had Komamura talk to him." said a rough voice she did not recognize. A much smoother voice followed the first. "Don't be foolish Kensei. Shinji's likely reveling in this opportunity. She and Hiyori are both petite and retain a youthful sort of beauty, but this one isn't trying to kick him through a wall." She heard Shinji scoff.

"Don't be an idiot Rose, the last thing I've got on my mind is wooin' her. Kensei's right, the only thing this means is more work fer me." Two of the figures walked past her. "So you say Shinji, but I've known you for a long time, and I don't think your actions always completely match up with your words," Rose responded. "Come on Kensei. Let's leave him to tend to his little angel." This elicited a laugh from Kensei and a THUMP and subsequent "Ouch!" from Rose. Momo heard the door slide open, and took that as a queue to open her eyes marginally.

She saw that she was lying in Shinji's quarters, and it suddenly dawned on her that this was the second time she had woken up in this room, though this time it seemed her Captain hadn't left her while she slept. She wasn't sure why this information caused her to blush lightly instead of shiver. Getting up, the sudden ruffling sounds from her sheets made Shinji look at her, but before he could open his mouth the door flew open again and several people ran in, one of which took one look at her before falling on top of her sobbing loudly.

"Momo!" Rangiku whined, almost suffocating the smaller girl with a tight hug. "Oh thank God you're okay! I went and got the Captain to tell him what happened, and on the way I met Izuru and Renji, we were all so worried about you!" Momo pushed Rangiku off her with some effort and made a small smile. "I'm fine Rangiku." She looked past the woman and saw Toshiro, Renji and Izuru all looking at her wearing worried expressions. "Really. I'm fine you guys. I just..." she trailed off and broke eye contact with her friends. Toshiro growled and turned towards Shinji.

"This is all your fault Hirako!" he shouted. "Matsumoto told me none of this would have happened if you hadn't been so damn lazy and forced her to wait on you!" Shinji stared at the younger Captain for a moment before frowning. "Yeah." he stated simply. Toshiro's lip twitched and he reached for his sword. "'Yeah'? All you have to say is 'Yeah'? You caused her to have a mental breakdown and that's all you can say for yourself?" Shinji did not react to Toshiro threatening to draw his weapon, and opened his mouth to say something before Momo cut him off.

"Shiro-chan I said I'm fine! This isn't Hirako-taichou's fault!" she shouted louder than she meant to, causing everyone in the room to take a step back. Correcting her volume she continued. "I was the one that looked at him, I was the one that broke down, and I'm the one that needs to take responsibility for my own problems." She looked at her childhood friend, who seemed rather taken aback. "I'm glad you came Shiro-chan, but I think I just need some rest right now." Toshiro looked like he was about to argue, but to Momo's surprise Rangiku stood up and grabbed her Captain's arm, a rare serious expression on her face. Looking at his own Vice-Captain, Toshiro simply nodded, and after saying their goodbyes and wishing her a quick recovery, Renji and Izuru followed suite.

Shinji grunted as he slid the door closed behind them. "I hate it when people barge into my house uninvited," he mumbled then turned towards Momo. "Ya should stay here tonight. No clue what ya might end up doin' if I left ya alone." He began to walk into another room, which Momo could only assume were his sleeping quarters, but Momo suddenly felt the need to speak with her Captain. "Hirako-taichou." He stopped and turned to her, she continued. "You were A-... his Captain a hundred years ago right?"

To her mild surprise, Shinji winced. She assumed that he had hoped that she would never have brought this up. "Yeah. He was the one that got me kicked outta Soul Society, me and Rose and Kensei." He seemed to have resigned himself to the topic, so instead moved to go make some tea for them. "And he was just as smooth back then as he was when he was yer Captain I hear. Me though? I always thought there was somethin' off about him."

Momo accepted her tea with thanks and took a long drink before asking her next question. "Do you sometimes regret not doing anything about your suspicions?" Shinji set down his tea and assumed a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Well I guess if I had I probably woulda been able to save the other Vizards from exile, but if I had called him out before his plan was ready he probably woulda just killed me. So I guess not." This answer seemed remarkably shallow to Momo, but then again, it was one thing to say you'd sacrifice yourself for the greater good and another to actually do it. She took an even longer drink before asking the question that she had avoided asking ever since his betrayel. "Hirako-taichou... what's wrong with me?"

This didn't have the effect Momo expected at all. Shinji seemed to convulse briefly and almost dropped his tea in his rush to crouch beside her. She felt his hand pat her head and he scowled. "The hell are you on about girl? There ain't nothin' wrong with ya that can't be fixed. Ya respected him, and nobody blames ya, don't be an idiot." His scowl turned to a toothy grin. "If ya let a man get in the way of yer happiness then yer a bigger fool than I thought ya were." He stood up and motioned for her to drink her tea. Walking towards the door to his room, he stopped short and spoke to her without turning. "Don't worry Momo. I dunno if ya got the chance to read up on my Shikai yet, but reversing things happens to be a specialty of mine."

As Shinji walked into his bedroom, Momo sipped her tea thoughtfully. She had heard a lot about Shinji from the older Captains, and they had told her he had a tendency to be a lot of rather unpleasant things; cold, rude, blunt, insulting and lazy. But the one thing none of them had told her, not even Unohana, was that he could also be a lot more pleasant than that, though he seemed to have trouble expressing it sometimes. She wondered why as she finished the last of her tea. Shrugging, she laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes. In some ways he really was much more different from her last Captain.

* * *

Shinji yawned and stretched out his arms as he left the Captain's meeting. That Yamamoto could make a house fire seem boring. Looking around for Rose and Kensei, he spotted his two fellow former-Vizards already making their way down the hall. Before he could catch up with them however, he saw a man he had been waiting to speak to for a few days walk past him muttering madly. "Kurotsuchi!" he called after the muttering man. The Captain of the 12th Division seemed to quickly decide whether he should ignore him or not, but turned to face him with a plainly annoyed expression. "What is it Hirako? I'm incredibly busy." he stated coldly, and Shinji felt a nerve twitch in his lip. He really had hated Mayuri when he was only Urahara's third seat all those years ago, and gaining captaincy had only served to make him even more unpleasant.

"Yer not too busy ta tell me why ya felt the need ta display Muken's security footage in the room that my Vice-Captain was in, yer third seat said ya knew she was there the moment she walked through the door. Somethin' about security sensors." Shinji glared at the scientist, who stared unabashedly back at him before assuming a rather wicked grin. "Oh my Hirako. I hope you aren't too cross with me, I simply thought it would be a rather interesting experience to see her reaction to various stimuli." Shinji felt hot anger rise inside of him, felt himself move to draw his sword but then felt a large, strong hand grab his sword arm.

Komamura Sajin fixed Mayuri with an unblinking stare, which the other Captain returned, though his held a rather noticable amount of annoyance. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, I'm afraid many of us do not share your philosophies on research. I'm sure if we did the world would be a far more interesting place, but sadly we simply cannot seem to wrap our heads around your ideals. If you'll excuse us." Komamura led Shinji past Mayuri, who seemed rather pleased to have his ego stroked, and once they turned into an empty room he let Shinji go. "Hirako-taichou, I understand your frustration with Kurotsuchi-taichou, but you cannot allow him to get to you. He is a very cold, calculating man and knows nothing of emotions. It is best to simply let him be unless absolutely neccessary. As much as I hate to admit it, we need the Research and Development Bureau operating at maximum efficiency, as without them our capabilities would be severely limited."

Staring up at the feral-looking Captain with the kind eyes, Shinji grunted. He had been back in Soul Society for a couple weeks now, and, after getting over the surprise of seeing a wolf-man going about his daily business as if it was completely normal, got an even greater surprise when he discovered that Komamura was an incredibly honorable and polite individual. "I'm not exactly sure what I expected from confrontin' him anyways. I knew Mayuri from back when he first joined the division, and he hasn't changed a damn bit. If anything, he's gotten even worse." He made a small bow. "Thanks fer stoppin' me back there Komamura-san." Komamura smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before leading him out of the room.

"Think nothing of it Hirako-taichou. I hope Hinamori Momo is feeling better, I have noticed a rather steep decline in your work since you allowed her to take the week off. Have you been gone for so long that you have forgotten how to fill out forms?" Shinji could tell Komamura was trying to lighten the mood, and he did his best to crack a smile as the two walked downstairs on the way to their respective barracks. "Yeah. Havin' two Vice-Captains willin' ta pick up my slack has really spoiled me." He glanced at Komamura and wondered if he could entrust him with some personal information. He doubted the bestial Captain was the type to spread gossip, but he didn't want Rose or Kensei to catch wind of this or he'd never hear the end of it.

"I went ta see Unohana the night I met Momo actually." He decided to confide in the other Captain. "She told me what Aizen did ta her. Said it messed her up real bad. She told me ta try and be friends with her and teach her ta rely on herself instead of others." Komamura regarded Shinji for a moment before nodding. "That is sound advice. Unohana-san is second only to Yamamoto-dono in age, and some might argue equal to him in wisdom. Do you plan on taking her advice?"

Shinji glanced around to make sure they were alone before responding. "I guess. I dunno how ta be friends with someone like her though. I mean I don't got anythin' in common with her do I?" Shinji began to fiddle with his tie and found himself avoiding Komamura's gaze. He heard the other Captain chuckle. "I would not worry too much about that Hirako-taichou. Do what you think is right and I think you will be pleased with the results. That is what you have been doing so far correct? And I've heard from Hisagi that she speaks very highly of you." He looked down kindly at Shinji and patted him on the back once again before going down the street towards his own barracks. Shinji watched him for a few moments before realizing he was smiling. He quickly made sure nobody had seen him and slinked back to his own barracks rather embarrassed. He wondered what having a normal Vice-Captain was like.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into his office, Shinji noticed that his desk, which he had left cluttered with papers, inkwells and pens, was now completely bare. Before he had a chance to wonder why this was, the answer bumped into him from behind. "Oof!" said a familiar voice. Momo stood up and brushed herself off, blushing. "Sorry Captain, I was looking at a report and hadn't noticed you had returned." Shinji frowned down at his Vice-Captain. "Didn't I give ya the week off?" He asked her in a rather annoyed voice. "That means I want ya out of my hair fer four more days." She bowed.

"That's not really neccessary Hirako-taichou. I'm fine now and by the looks of your desk you seemed to have needed all the help you could get." She smiled at him nervously, apparently hoping he wouldn't take offense to her joke. Shinji grunted. "Fine. But I already sent in yer absence notification so I'll take ya out to eat or somethin' tonight to make up fer yer lost vacation days. But only because I feel guilty." He added hastily as Momo's face lit up. He wondered if he could handle being alone with her for an entire evening, she was back to her drainingly chipper self. "Y'know what? Invite a couple friends or somethin'." Realizing he'd just bought himself a night with, not just his annoying Vice-Captain, but her likely even more annoying friends, he decided he better go find someone willing to drink with him or he'd be in for a long night.

Momo looked back at her Captain, who, despite being the one to invite them, didn't seem very happy with having Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro tailing him, animatedly discussing the best drinks to order at the bar they were going to. She herself was less than pleased that Rangiku seemed to be having no problems jumping into the older Captain's conversation. She hoped her friend didn't end up drinking too much again, she had gotten a lot worse since Gin had died. At least she had Kyoraku's Vice-Captain Ise Nanao, who had insisted upon coming to keep an eye on her Captain, to keep things fairly level-headed. Stopping at their destination, she looked up at the bar Shinji had picked wide-eyed, it seemed much more fancy than where she was usually accustomed to eating at.

It didn't take long for their drinks to arrive, and it took even less time for Rangiku to develop her usual drunken blush and begin joshing the two senior Captains to keep up with her. Nanao glared at Kyoraku but didn't move, she had given up on trying to moderate her him the moment the first drop of sake had entered his mouth. Momo looked at her own Captain, having never seen him drink before and wondering what to expect. After a few rounds, to her displeasure, it seemed that Shinji had decided to forgo his annoyances with Ukitake and Kyoraku and was already receiving a pat on the back from the both of them for finishing his own drink. "Another!" Kyoraku called happily, beckoning the harrassed-looking waitress over.

"So anyways Hirako-taichou, you were telling me about my darling Lisa-chan. You said she was doing well?" The stubble-ridden Captain smiled hazely at Shinji who let out a small hiccup before responding. "Right. Yeah. Lisa's fine. Doin' better than yer new Vice-Captain I figure." He gave a now far more annoyed-looking Nanao a onceover. "She looks too uptight fer you Kyoraku. Not a bad looker though. I'll switch ya Vice-Captains." Shunsui let out a drunken guffaw. "I don't think so Hirako-taichou, my pretty little Nanao is the perfect fit for me. Isn't that right?" He smiled foolishly at Nanao who sighed deeply and closed her eyes while rubbing her temple. Shunsui laughed softly before turning back to Shinji. "I wouldn't worry about it Hirako-taichou, some people like Hinamori-san's kind of look. Just look at Ukitake here." Ukitake frowned at his old friend and took another drink.

"Kyoraku, I've told you countless times already that I'm promoting Kuchiki because of her performance, not because of her looks." Momo blinked at this statement. "Kuchiki? Kuchiki Rukia? She's being promoted?" Ukitake winced and smiled at her sheepishly. "I shouldn't have said that. It was supposed to be a secret until everything had been finalized. Don't tell her." Momo nodded and grinned. She was happy, she didn't know Rukia that well, but she definitely deserved the promotion. Turning back to see what her Captain was up to now, her heart sunk in her chest at the sight of Kyoraku, Shinji and Rangiku all missing from the table.

Nanao and Momo got up quickly, ignoring Ukitake happily humming to himself, oblivious to the fact that his drunken friend had just run off without him. Looking through the crowd of the busy bar, Momo caught sight of a white coatsleeve momentarily. Telling Nanao to follow her, she made her way over to the bar itself to find Rangiku with an arm slung around Kira who was doing his best to ward her off, and Shunsui and Shinji both speaking to some rather sleazy looking women. Momo suddenly felt her face become hot with annoyance, and to her surprise grabbed Shinji by the ear at the same time Nanao grabbed Kyoraku. "Hirako-taichou. Who is this?" she asked, glaring at her hazy-eyed Captain who grinned. "Hey Momo. This here's my first love." He jabbed his finger at one of the women, who scowled. "I wasn't the one you were talking to." Shinji blinked. "Ya weren't?"

Momo dragged Shinji away from the bar and back to the table in time to see Nanao pulling her own Captain out of the entire bar, though Kyoraku, drunk as he, was doing his best to fight her, and to see Kira leading a completely smashed Rangiku out the door with a harassed expression on his face. Ukitake chuckled and looked to the two remaining Shinigami. "That's usually the sign that it's time for me to go. You might want to help Hirako-san get home Momo, if I recall correctly he can get into trouble if he's not attended to properly when he's in this state. I can't tell you how many times Aizen had to-" He caught himself and covered his hand with his mouth, but Momo found herself too busy trying to hold Shinji back from resuming the crowd at the bar to pay much attention to Ukitake. "R-right Ukitake-taichou I'll- Captain stay still!- I'll take him home."

Following Ukitake, who Momo was surprised to see was still fairly stable on his feet, out the door, she bid him a good night and dragged Shinji down the street in the direction of her Captain's house. After awhile Shinji stopped struggling and insisted he could walk himself home. "No offense, but I don't really trust you Hirako-taichou." Momo responded, eliciting a pouting expression from her Captain. He let out an annoyed "Fine." before turning his head up to watch the stars as they walked. Awhile later he broke the silence, his voice having lost much of his previous huffiness. "I guess this wasn't much fun fer you tonight huh Momo? That was my bad." Momo blinked at looked at him. "N-no. It's fine." she muttered, but Shinji shook his head. "Nah, I still owe ya fer those lost vacation days. Tell ya what. I'll buy ya somethin'."

Momo shook her head quickly, waving her hands dismissively. "No Captain, really, I'm fine you don't have to-" but was cut off by Shinji glaring at her. "I owe ya somethin' Momo, don't be an idiot. What kind of stupid girl says no to someone givin' her a free gift? Stop bein' humble." Momo let out a small sigh, her Captain really could be stubborn sometimes. At least they were back at his house. "Okay Hirako-taichou, fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye to Shinji and walked to the nearby 5th Division barracks, collapsing on her bed with a content sigh. She fell asleep within seconds.

Several hours later she found herself lying on her bed, still in her clothes from the night before, and her window open. After yawning and stretching out her arms, she looked confusedly at it. She was sure that it had been closed when she had walked in last night. Looking around the rest of her modest quarters, she saw something shiny lying on her drawer. Walking over to it, she discovered that it was in fact a hairclip, square, somewhat plain with two small pieces of ribbon decorating it, but made of what seemed to be gold. She blinked at it, surprised. Noticing that there was a note underneath it, she picked it up and read aloud.

"Momo. This was the best thing I could find. Don't try to give it back, I spent as much on it as I did on all of our drinks last night. I don't care what Aizen told you, that bun thing you've got going on looks shitty, and I know style. Go get a haircut from Kuchiki's barber and tell him that you're my Vice-Captain, he'll know what to do. Don't tell them what you want, you don't have any clue what looks good, just let him do what I told him to do." she flipped the note over and read the small added bit on the back. "This is an order from your Captain, don't blow it off." She looked up into her mirror and was surprised to see her cheeks were red, which only caused them to redden even further. Nobody had ever given her a gift like this, not even Toshiro. Although he had insulted her multiple times in a single, small note. But then again he had also gotten her an appointment with the best hair stylist in Soul Society. Shinji was so difficult to read sometimes. She sighed. She wondered what having a normal Captain was like.


	6. Chapter 6

Momo shuffled into the 5th Divison barracks, doing her best to avoid drawing attention to herself. She wasn't sure whether or not she had liked what her Captain had told the Kuchiki family's barber to do with her hair, but it was too late now, she was stuck with it. She had done the best she could to accept it, but even with Shinji's hairpin adorning one side of her head, she was unsure of what to think of it. A familiar voice caught her ear, and she turned her head in horror to see Toshiro leaving Shinji's office. Thankfully, he seemed to have not recognized her with her new hairstyle and walked right past her without issue. Which was why Momo kicked herself when her relieved sigh caused him to turn around and examine her more closely. He blinked in surprise and took a moment to recover before speaking, a note of disbelief in his voice. "Momo?"

She felt her face growing unbearably hot and tried to cover it while stammering her response. "Sh-shiro-chan I d-didn't see you t-there sorry I-I would love to c-chat but I have a l-lot of work to d-do." She turned on her heel to retreat to her Captain's office and give him a piece of her mind before almost falling over herself at her childhood friend's next statement. "Your... hair looks good." She quickly whipped her head back around to say something, her face somehow even hotter, but saw Toshiro had already left the barracks in embarrassment. She sighed, he never was very good at expressing himself, even when they were kids. Feeling slightly less self-conscious, she strode into Shinji's office. He looked up at the sound of her entering and grinned his usual toothy grin. "Hell, that's not too bad Momo. Ya almost look cute, might get yerself a boyfriend now."

A light blush forming on her face as she just remembered one particular boy who had just complimented her before she had walked in, Momo broke eye contact with her Captain, somewhat flustered. Shinji grinned even more broadly and laughed. "Ya don't mean ta tell me yer already gettin' some attention from yer new 'do are ya Momo?" Momo only shuffled her feet in response. "Well that's ta be expected I guess. After all, ya had the most fashionable man in Soul Society improve yer look." He laughed even harder when Momo finally looked up to meet his face with a glare, her face still pink. "Alright, enough chit-chat. Here's some work I need ya to take care of." He looked up from his desk to see her still staring at him, looking as though she was having trouble saying something. "What? Ya got somethin' ta s-"

"Why did you buy me this?" She blurted out, cutting Shinji off and gesturing to the solid gold hair ornament. "This is probably worth more than I make in a month." Shinji's grinned vanished, replaced by a much more agitated expression. It was his turn to look away bashfully. "I told ya not ta mention it girl." He said, wrapping his tie around his finger absent-mindedly. "I said I owed ya, and I don't like owin' people alright?" When Momo opened her mouth to protest, Shinji turned back to her and fixed her with a scowl. "Captains make more, okay? Drop it. Just enjoy it." She was still confused, but decided pursuing the subject would do no good and bowed deeply before exiting his office with the paperwork Shinji had lain out for her. As she walked out the doorway she wore a small smile that she couldn't seem to repress. Shinji really was an interesting person.

* * *

The weeks went by quickly, and before Shinji had known it the weeks had turned to months, and the months to over a year. He had become used to Soul Society again after spending over a century in the World of the Living, and had become friends with the Captains and Vice-Captains that had risen through the ranks in his absence. Even Momo, who he had inwardly worried about for several weeks after putting on the Captain haori, had become much more emotionally stable and talkative around him. Though he did his best to put up an uncaring front whenever she was around, he was secretly thankful that she was doing so well, as he had had his doubts at first. He was even treated to a nice surprise one morning, when Kisuke had shown up out of the blue begging for each Captain's reiatsu to help restore Ichigo's powers. That was something Shinji had gladly agreed to, as even if he hadn't owed Kisuke enough already, Ichigo was someone he was always willing to help.

He had also begun training Momo after seeing how little confidence the Winter War had left her with in her abilities. Doing his best to limit his power, he sparred with her almost daily and worked with her to better synchronize with her Zanpakuto. It was exhausting work, but rewarding, as Momo was a quick learner and a willing student. Shinji had been impressed by how far she had come in only a year, but even though he made sure to off-handedly compliment her on her progress now and again, he still wondered how she'd do if she ever had to face an opponent like Aizen's Arrancar again.

Momo briefly escaped his mind however when, during one his weekly Captain's meetings, an orange-haired youth had rudely barged into the meeting room and demanded the body of Ginjou Kuugo so he could give it a proper burial. So it was that Shinji found himself later that same day at the Kuchiki manor, accompanied by Kensei and Rose, looking to speak with Ichigo at length. He found the boy in the garden, accompanied by Kuchiki Rukia and her brother, speaking to the two of them animatedly. Ichigo broke off his conversation with his friends at the sight Shinji and the two other Visored Captains strolling casually toward him.

"Hirako, Kensei, Rose!" Ichigo yelled happily. "I didn't know if you guys would come to see me!" Shinji grinned at Ichigo, who despite being in his peak growing years, had changed very little aside from height. "Yeah. Figured you'd wanna chat fer a bit now that I don't gotta be formal around the old man." Byakuya wordlessly motioned for his sister to leave, and nodded at Shinji before following her into a nearby room. Shinji turned back to Ichigo and saw him bowing to the three former Visored. "Thank you guys... thank you for helping me restore my powers." he said, rising from his bow and smiling. Shinji waved his hand and continued to grin. "Why the hell are ya gettin' all mushy on us Ichigo? Ya woulda done the same if any one of us had been in the yer position. Well, maybe not Kensei but none of us would blame ya since he's just an ass." Kensei grunted at Shinji and cracked his knuckles.

Rose chuckled and nodded at Ichigo. "He's right Ichigo. Like Shinji said over a year ago, you're kin to us. It would have been poor repayment if we didn't assist one of our brothers, especially since he helped seal Aizen, our worst enemy." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. The three Visored Captains and Ichigo spent some time catching up, the Captains asking how the other Visored were doing back in Karakura Town without them, and Ichigo asking how much had changed since he had last been in Soul Society. Hours later, Ichigo, far more cheerful than he had been when he had barged into the Captain meeting this morning, stepped through the Senkaimon back to Karakura Town, Shinji looking on in equally high spirits.

He should have known that that feeling wouldn't last long. In the hundreds of years that Shinji had lived, he had always noticed that whenever he was in a good mood, it wasn't long before something came along and ruined it completely, and the better mood he was in, the bigger the 'something' was that ruined it. So he was surprised very little when he was awoken by the voice of Yamamoto ringing throughout Seireitei in the middle of the night, alarms blaring alongside the sound of the old man's shouting. "ALL CAPTAINS ARE HEREBY CALLED TO AN EMERGENCY MEETING. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. VICE-CAPTAINS ARE TO REMAIN IN THEIR DIVISION'S BARRACKS UNTIL OTHERWISE NOTIFIED. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Shinji sighed deeply as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled on his haori. Stepping out into the grounds of his barracks, he saw Momo looking at him worriedly from among the faces of the men and women of the 5th Division. He waved at them as he passed, doing his best to assure them that he was sure Yamamoto was overreacting as always. He refrained from telling them all that the last time he had heard those sirens, he had been escaping Soul Society while trying to stop himself from completely hollowfying. Taking one last opportunity to grin at them all, he shunpo'd to the base of the 1st Division headquarters.

He paused briefly on his way upstairs. The balcony leading into Yamamoto's office was completely gone, burned to ash. Taking that as a sign of even worse things to come, he leaped across the gap and continued up the stairway. As he entered the meeting room for the second time that same day, he nodded at Komamura and Rose while taking his place between them. After a moment, all the Captains had arrived and a hush fell over the room, the closing doors blocking out the outside alarms. Yamamoto cleared his throat, his eyes, to Shinji's surprise, somewhat unfocused. The old man slammed his cane onto the ground, needlessly quieting the already deadly silent room.

"Sasakibe is dead. We are at war."

This statement took some time to sink in. The first person to react was Unohana, who seemed to look as though Yamamoto had just told her what the weather was like outside. Shinji shuddered, this woman really could be frightening when she wanted to be. "Who are we at war with Captain-Commander?" Yamamoto grunted and looked at Mayuri, who stared back stubbornly. "We don't know all the details yet. Kurotsuchi-taichou needs time to analyze some data, and claims he will have all the information we need following Sasakibe's funeral. For now, all we know is that the enemy we face are Quincy, and..." the Captain-Commander's eyes glazed over momentarily. "They can steal Bankai."

Mumbling broke out among the Captains momentarily before Yamamoto was forced to slam his cane on the ground again to signal for them to quiet. "As of right now Soul Society is on lockdown. Only those with permission from the Research and Development Bureau are permitted to enter and leave. Prepare yourselves for battle, we have five days until the enemy strikes. But be aware, if we find out where their headquarters are before then, we will strike before they do. You are all dismissed until tomorrow." Shinji nodded along with the rest of the Captains and filed out behind Byakuya, his head spinning.

* * *

Momo was busy speaking with several of the 5th Division's seated officers when she heard a member call out to tell her Hirako-taichou had just returned and was already walking into his quarters. Running out of the barracks and over to Shinji's home, she neglected to knock and simply barged in, and was greeted by the sight of Shinji sitting on his couch massaging his temples and listening to a mellow jazz record. "Captain! What's going on?" She yelled, eliciting a wince from Shinji, who looked at her wearily before responding. "Not so loud ya stupid girl, can't ya tell I have a headache?" He got up and flipped shut the record player. "We're at war Momo. Yamamoto's Vice-Captain is dead, he got killed by some Quincy. Apparently he had Bankai and one of 'em stole it to beat him with."

Momo covered her mouth and felt tears welling in her eyes. "Sasakibe-san is... dead?" She breathed. "And... and they can steal Bankai? C-Captain, how can we beat something like that?" Shinji looked at her for a short time before doing his best to adopt a comforting smile, but failed miserably. "I don't really know Momo. But I don't think ya should get so upset. It can't be any worse than Aizen. And we still have the Captain-Commander ta back all of us up." Momo felt like Shinji wasn't entirely sure he himself believed what he was telling her, but pretended to take heart from his words and sat down on Shinji's couch next to him. "Hirako-taichou... if they killed Sasakibe-san, and he was even stronger than me, how do I stand a chance? How does any non-Captain stand a chance?" Shinji grimaced.

"I... I don't know Momo." Something seemed to come over Shinji, and he tightened his fists. "But, I promise. If I can help it, none of us are going ta die." Looking at her Captain's determined expression, she felt herself calm down measurably. "I believe you Captain. You're lazy, a pervert and rude, but you're a good person at heart." Shinji looked at Momo blankly for a few seconds before turning around quickly to hide his face. "You idiot." he muttered. "Stop saying stupid things. Go to bed. We've both had a long night." Momo bowed to her Captain's back and walked out of his quarters. She wondered what kind of enemies they'd be facing in a couple days, if she'd survive, if her friends would survive, but then remembered Shinji's words, and a small flame seemed to light in her stomach. "If I'm going to die, I want to die fighting!" she yelled into the night air. "That's the spirit Momo!" she heard her Captain call from his window, and she was thankful the darkness hid her red face from him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, after attending Sasakibe's funeral, Momo met with Shinji in the practice yard of the 5th Division's barracks. If she hadn't just finished attending a Vice-Captain's meeting informing them about their new enemy, the Vandenreich, and their leader who the Captain-Commander had failed to killed over a thousand years ago, Momo would have thought it could have been the same as any other day since she and Shinji had begun her training. As she approached her Captain, yawning, Momo noticed the bags under his eyes were far more pronounced than usual, and wondered if the same applied to her. None of the Captains or Vice-Captains had slept much in the past twenty-four hours. Looking up from playing with his tie while sitting on the porch waiting for her, Shinji grinned for what Momo assumed was the first time today.

"Don't think that just because we're goin' ta war that ya get outta trainin' Momo." He said with what was obviously forced cheer. "If anythin' that should give ya more incentive ta improve." He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and pointed it at her. "Anythin' ya wanna say before we start?" Momo let out another yawn and shook her head. She drew her own blade, adopting the same stance as Shinji. Shinji scowled. "If I was tryin' ta kill ya I wouldn't let ya have a chance ta yawn. Take this seriously Momo or you'll wind up dead." Momo quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and bowed to her Captain. "Sorry Captain." She apologized, adorning her face with a more serious expression. Shinji's scowl reformed back into his trademark grin. "That's more like it," he said before rushing at her.

Momo knew her Captain was holding back substantially for her sake, but even still she had difficulty following Shinji's movements. His blade was no more than a blur to her, and she struggled to block and parry his strikes before he was upon her again, even more ferociously than before. Shinji had said she had come a long way since they first started these sessions, but it was hard to gauge your progress when your mentor was so far ahead of you. At one point, she failed to dodge completely, resulting in her receiving a shallow cut below her left eye. "Captain are you actually trying to hurt me!?" She yelled, receiving only that infuriating cheshire cat smile in response. After awhile, Momo seemed to get into the rhythm of things and Shinji began to bark advice at her between his attacks.

"Watch yer opponent's movements Momo, the moment ya see an opening, take it!" Shinji yelled, swinging his sealed blade at his Vice-Captain, who barely had time to block the blow before Shinji struck again. "If you don't follow what yer enemy is doin', yer gonna lose yer head!" She ducked to dodge Shinji's second attack and countered by stabbing at her Captain's throat. Shinji effortlessly dodged Momo's lunge. "Good! Get creative! Always keep 'em on their toes!" Momo uttered a cry as Shinji kicked her squarely in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall. She stepped out of the rubble and rubbed her head, wincing. "Taichou!" She whined, walking back to Shinji and dragging her Zanpakuto on the ground behind her. "I thought we were only sparring! You can't keep knocking me around like that, you know we have to pay for any damages we cause out of our own pockets right?!"

Shinji shrugged nonchalantly, leaning his still unsheathed sword on his shoulders. "Ya gotta learn how ta dodge anythin' that comes yer way. The only way ta do that is through practice. Readin' strategies in books ain't gonna do ya much good in an actual fight." Momo puffed out her cheeks. "Why won't you at least let me use Kido? I might be able to get a hit in that way!" Again, Shinji shrugged. "I already know that yer good with Kido. It's yer other skills that need work. I'm not trainin' ya fer ya to show off whatcha already know, I'm tryin' ta teach ya new ways ta fight. Rapidly firin' off Kido spells only works as well as a blade when yer a pro at it like Hacchi or Tessai-san."

Massaging her already sore muscles, Momo nodded at her Captain's words. She looked around the yard to find that most of the members of the 5th Division were watching them curiously, the sight of their Vice-Captain in action still a rare sight to them. Momo suddenly felt much more self-concious about how dirty she had become from Shinji's kick. This was embarrassing. Aizen never forced her to come out here and make a fool of herself in front of everyone, but then again, that might be the very reason Shinji had to be so hard on her. She had lost a lot of ground in the time that Aizen had served as her Captain. In fact, Momo had found herself thinking a lot about how horrible a Captain Aizen had really been to her, and not just by running her through several times. He had purposely limited her growth and had often indirectly stopped her from voicing her thoughts with his gentle chastising or soft, almost fragile demeanor. Shinji on the other hand, was callous, occasionally infuriating and encouraged her to speak her mind as often as he could. Realizing this, she felt herself begin to burn with renewed vigor. If her new Captain was working this hard to help her improve, the least she could do was try her very hardest too.

Gripping her sword in both hands, she charged at Shinji without warning, catching him off-guard and forcing him to shout in surprise before he barely got his own weapon off his shoulders in time to block. "That's more like it!" He yelled happily, and this time Momo saw the kick coming before it made contact. She dodged out of the way and responded with a strike at Shinji's neck, which caused him to laugh aloud. "That's way more like it! What happened Momo, ya find out ya still got some fight left in ya?" Momo smiled fiercely at her Captain, striking at his raised blade while responding. "I've been sparring with you for over a year now Captain, but I just realized that I still have yet to actually hit you." Before Shinji could respond, she took her left hand off her Zanpakuto's hilt and punched the man as hard as she could in the side. In the split-second that Shinji flinched and recoiled, she swung her sword as hard as she could at his face, and to her surprise a small, thin red line appeared.

Before she had time to celebrate however, her Captain, noticing the small spurt of red that had followed Momo's strike, grabbed Momo's arm and, with a snap of the wrist, disarmed her of her weapon. In the time it took for Momo's still-sealed blade to fall to the ground, Shinji had pointed his own at her throat. His deadly expression quickly turned to one of delight. "That wasn't too bad Momo. A couple more years and ya might even be able ta give me a work-out." Momo slapped herself inwardly for her surprise. Shinji was a Captain, and one that came with all the added strength that his partial-Hollow blood bestowed upon him. There was no way she, determined or not, could ever hope to seriously pose a threat to him. Still, she took pride in giving Shinji a cut to match her own, and pushed the tip of his sword away nervously. "Th-thanks Captain. but I think I've had enough. Can we call it a day?"

Shinji yawned and sheathed his sword. "Yeah, yeah I guess that'll do for today." He turned towards his quarters and began to walk away. "Go get some sleep. But clean yerself up first." Momo looked down at her black robes, now spackled with brown dirt from being kicked into the wall and red blood from her cut which, despite being minor, she just noticed had been bleeding profusely the entire time. Watching her Captain's back, she wondered if there had been a reason he had turned from her so quickly. Smiling smugly, she walked into the baths while the rest of the Division out in the yard that had been watching she and Shinji fight returned to their duties.

Lowering her body slowly into the hot water, Momo experienced the feeling of her tense muscles finally relaxing, and allowed her mind to wander as she enjoyed the bath, her eyes closed. Despite her anxiety about the upcoming war and the sadness of Sasakibe's death, she couldn't help but feel as though her life had improved substantially over the past year. After her initial hesistance about it had worn off, she had grown to love the new hairstyle Shinji had picked out for her, and apparently either he had gotten lucky or his claims of being 'the most fashionable' Shinigami in Soul Society hadn't been much of a stretch as she had first thought, as she had garnered quite a bit of attention after going out in public with it. It had taken Toshiro almost two months to stop stammering every time he spoke to her, Shunsui always seemed to have some flirty comment to say as he walked by her, and even her fellow Shinigami Women's Association members had complimented her on it. She hadn't changed just physically though. She had begun to notice that much of her original discomfort in battle had dissipated since Shinji had begun training her, and Tobiume was much lighter than it had been before, signifying her strengthening bond with the blade.

The sounds of screaming outside her private bath caused Momo to open her eyes quickly, and she rose from the water in an attempt to grab her towl to figure out the source when Shinji barged into the room, panting heavily. "CAPTAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-" Shinji threw a towel at her and averted his gaze, somehow mantaining his composure, unlike Momo who was burning scarlet. "Hurry up idiot. Get dressed. We're under attack." Momo gasped and moved to pull on her clothes, Shinji tapping his foot and fingering the hilt of his sword. Momo began to put on her clothes hurriedly. "I don't understand, I thought we had five days until they arrived." Shinji attempted to look at Momo to respond, but, as she had yet to completely pull on her shirt, received a face-full of towel instead. "So di-UNF." He pulled the towel off his face, the corners of his mouth twitching. "So did I, but I guess they lied. The enemy has been known ta do that from time to time." Momo quickly finished dressing and followed her Captain out through the women's bathhouse, which was completely empty. "Captain, weren't those screams from the other girls as you ran through here?" Shinji grimaced. "Nah, this place was deserted aside from you. Ya heard that comin' from over there."

Walking outside, he pointed toward a nearby pillar of blue fire erupting from the ground. Momo covered her mouth, horrified at the sight of dead bodies already littering the ground. Shinji cringed and wore a grim smile. "Yep. And ta make things worse, the last girl I'll probably ever get ta see naked didn't have much of a figure at all. Life sure never seems ta work ta my advantage. Ya shoulda invited Matsumoto ta bathe with ya girl." Despite the severity of the situation, Momo still smacked her Captain upside the head. "Captain people are dying! And there's more of those pillars everywhere you look! Get your mind out of the gutter, we have to do something!" Shinji frowned, rubbing the spot where Momo had slapped him. He looked up. "Looks like some of the others have already beat us to the punch."

Off in the distance, a massive samurai had materialized in the direction of the 7th Division barracks, while the locations of the 2nd, 6th and 10th Division's barracks radiated reaitsu that Momo pegged as belonging to Soi Fon, Byakuya and Toshiro all releasing their respective Bankais. An annoyed sound escaped Shinji's throat. "Tch. I'm always late to the party." Out of thin air, the voice of Rangiku rang out around Momo. "CAPTAINS THIS IS AN ORDER FROM THE 10TH DIVISION CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO, DO NOT USE BANKAI. THE ENEMY WILL STEAL IT! I REPEAT, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT RELEASE YOUR BANKAI!" And sure enough, even before her Captain had finished his statement, Momo saw the massive samurai belonging to Komamura begin to dissolve. Looking up at the last of the giant disappearing, Shinji clenched his fists and began to run, motioning for Momo to follow him. "What the hell are those idiots thinking!?" He growled between clenched teeth.

Overhead, a Shinigami clad in the garb of the Onmitsukidō suddenly leapt past them, leaving a transmittor in his wake. A voice crackled to life. "ALL VICE-CAPTAINS, CAPTAINS AND SHINIGAMI IN SEIREITEI PLEASE LISTEN! KUROSAKI ICHIGO IS ON HIS WAY TO SOUL SOCIETY! HIS BANKAI CANNOT BE STOLEN, THE TECHNOLOGY DIVISION JUST CONFIRMED THIS. I REPEAT! KUROSAKI ICHIGO IS ON HIS WAY AND HIS BANKAI IS INCAPABLE OF BEING STOLEN!" Shinji came to a screeching halt, a look of immense relief evident upon his features. "Ichigo!" he breathed, and flashed Momo a grin. "See Momo? I told you, nobody is going to die, not if Ichigo is h-" Shinji's eyes widened in shock, and he forgot to finish his sentence. Momo could plainly see why. Byakuya Kuchiki and Abarai Renji's reiatsus had just completely disappeared.

"Captain... Kuchiki-taichou... Renji... they..." Momo trailed off, disbelief overtaking her. "I know Momo." Shinji said quietly. It seemed he too was having difficulty believing what he was plainly sensing. "But who...?" Blood-curdling screams erupted from a nearby street. The Captain and Vice-Captain snapped out of their shock and quickly shunpo'd over to see what was causing the commotion. Dozens of Shinigami soldiers were lying on the ground, some bleeding, some weeping, some clawing at themselves madly, but all of them, every single last one of them, was screaming as loudly as they could. Momo turned to ask Shinji what could be causing them to act this way, when she suddenly came face-to-face with what looked like several large thorns, hovering almost harmlessly in front of her. Instinctively, she reached forward and touched one, wondering what exactly it was. She heard her Captain roar out from behind her. "Momo you idiot! Don't touch tha-" but the rest of whatever he had said had somehow been muted, along with all the screaming from the Shinigami only a few yards from her. She felt a chill run through her body, and the sky began to darken rapidly until it was pitch-black.

**Momo.**

That single word rang out in her mind, filling up her entire being, but even though she was almost positive she had only heard it in her own head, she had to be sure. She whipped her head around to find Shinji, just to confirm her suspicions. Shinji wasn't there. In fact, nobody was there. She was all alone. Except for one person. Where Shinji had stood merely moments before, his usual smirk adorning his face and wearing the same haori Momo had seen him wear for the many, many years he had been her Captain, was Aizen Sosuke.

She screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Aizen raised a finger to silence her. _**"Do not make such noise Momo. It is unbecoming."**_ Momo ceased screaming, but couldn't help herself from shaking. Her mind did, however, seem to somewhat calm itself now that she wasn't shouting, allowing her to make a few simple observations. Though Aizen did indeed appear to be garbed in the 5th Division's Captain haori, he lacked his original hairstyle and glasses he had worn during his time in the position, instead possessing the slicked back style he had changed to during his defection. Vaguely, Momo noticed that his voice, which seemed to be coming from inside her very head, didn't match up with the movements of his lips. Furthermore, Aizen appeared to be standing in a rather awkward position, seemingly unsure on whether or not to close the distance between them. This struck Hinamori as being somewhat odd, even in her horrified state. These thoughts, however, quickly left her mind as Aizen took a step towards her, appearing to make up his mind at long last. Once again he opened his mouth, and once again the words Momo heard did not seem to synchronize with what he appeared to be saying.

_**"You truly are a hopeless child Momo. You suffered so much from my betrayal, yet you continued to hope that I would return for you. I suppose I should not be surprised, after all, I sculpted you from the day we met. You were my puppet. You still are my puppet. You may think you have begun to forget about my existence Momo, but I assure you, you will never forget about me, not for as long as you live. Because I was the only person who truly understood you."**_ As Aizen continued to walk toward her slowly, Momo unconsciously unsheathed her sword. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with what he was saying to her, she would have been somewhat taken aback at Aizen ceasing movement at the sight of her blade._** "What is this? Do you wish to fight me Momo? Are you perhaps fed up with being my plaything? Tired of knowing that you will never amount to anything else? Tired of everyone seeing you as a plagued beast for spending so much time with me? Tired of knowing you will never have anyone truly love you as unconditionally as I had appeared to?"**_ Momo gasped. For the first time she spoke, forcing her mouth to slowly speak the words her mind worked a mile a minute to form. "H-How... do y-you... k-know that?" As she continued on, she found it becoming easier to speak. "You can't have known how I'd feel about myself after you left. All the times I cried. All the times I had lain awake in bed wondering if you'd ever come back for me, wondering if I'd done something wrong." The words poured out of her mouth now, a dam had broken somewhere inside her, she had wanted to speak these words for so long.

"You left me Capt-... Aizen. You abandoned me, and I was destroyed. I thought for months that it had been my fault. But that was only what you wanted me to think. You wanted me to think that I was a fool for trusting you, to think that it was all my fault that I never picked up on your betrayal before it was too late, to think that I was a hopeless, foolish, pathetic weakling. That no one could truly care about me." She gripped her blade tightly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You're wrong Aizen. Shiro-chan... Rangiku... they always came by when I was in the hospital, back when I was too mentally broken to understand why. They cared about me. Kira and Renji... they've always been nice to me, even after what you did... they cared about me. Even Shinji, the man who knew you far longer than I did cares about me! He knew that I wasn't some kind of tainted, sick leper for being so close to you!" Aizen's face was blank, gone was the smug smirk she knew so well, the face she saw in her nightmares. Without it, Momo somehow felt braver, that for once, something Aizen had worked on hadn't completely gone according to his plan. After a few moments, she heard a soft chuckle in her head that hadn't come from the man standing before her, and once again words began to resonate through her conscious. _**"Do not dellude yourself Momo. You see only what you wish yourself to see. Do you not think that these very individuals whom you claim to be your friends do not speak about you behind your back? They do not trust you Momo, and they have good reason to. I told you, I made you into what you are, you are noth-"**_

"SHUT UP!" Momo yelled at loudly as she good at the man quickly closing the gap between them. "You can't control me Aizen! Not anymore! I won't let you decide how I live my life!" Momo pointed her sword at him. "Snap, Tobiume!" Aizen was instantly engulfed in an explosion originating from a fireball from her Shikai, but before the smoke completely cleared and allowed Aizen an unobstructed view of her, Momo had formulated a strategy. She raised her hand toward the cloud she had created. "Hado #33: Soukatsui!" A burst of blue energy shot out of her hand, causing Aizen to jump out of the way, his expression no longer blank, no longer smug, but alarmed. Finally, appearing to draw his own blade. Momo was ready, the man she had always feared more than any other's confused expression giving her heart. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61: Rikujoukourou!" Six spiritual bands materialized and directed themselves at Aizen, who dodged quickly out of the way with Shunpo. Turning to Momo, he looked over her shoulder and shouted something that Momo couldn't hear, as no accompanying voice in her mind had spoken. Turning to see what he was looking at, she was briefly confused to see what looked like a mass of pink cherry blossoms, starkly standing out from the otherwise completely black and white world, rushing towards her. It was too late that she realized that those weren't actually cherry blossoms, but Senbonzakura. She closed her eyes to spare herself from witnessing her fate. At least she had finally overcome her fears before she had died.

But death never came. Opening her eyes slightly, she caught a glimpse of white, a spurt of red, and, upon opening them further, a sight that she would never have imagined. Aizen stood before her, a long, bloody gash in his chest from where Senbonzakura had struck him. "Ya alright Momo?" The words hadn't come from her head this time. Looking back, he smiled. Unlike the smile she had always seen her previous Captain wear that had been reserved and never fully reached his eyes, this one she could tell was wide and genuine. Aizen began to literally melt before her, the sky began to slowly fade back to its murky grey, the sounds of battle once again met her ears, and the brown-haired Captain that had taken the killing blow for her had become blonde. "...Shinji?" she spoke.

* * *

Shinji grunted. "That's Hirako-taichou ta ya girl, and it took ya long enough ta finally recognize me." He looked down at his wound and touched it lightly with his fingers. "You're hurt!" Momo cried out behind him, and he shrugged. "It's nothin', this is nowhere near what Kuchiki was able ta do at full strength."

A hollow voice rung out from behind a nearby corner. _**"You are correct in referring to Kuchiki Byakuya in the past-tense Hirako Shinji."**_ Shinji watched an emaciated figure donned in a long cloak and mask walk out into the street he and Momo were standing in. In the figure's hand was a medallion adorned with a five-pronged cross that was glowing with a bright blue light. The oddly unnerving individual brought its hands together, the one still maintaining a firm grip on the odd medallion, and clapped slowly. _**"However, I would compliment your Vice-Captain on her strength of will. Not even Kuchiki Byakuya was able to break out of my ability. She successfully overcame her greatest fears. For now."**_ Shinji squinted at the source of the voice as cold as death itself. If he hadn't heard it speak, he would have swore that that could have been Unohana wearing a mask.

Grinning slightly, Shinji cocked his neck to yell back. "Hey buddy, I'm guessin' yer the reason Momo here kept callin' me Aizen eh? What's a guy- you are a guy right?- what's a guy like you doin' with Kuchiki-taichou's Bankai?" His audience turned its head toward him and ceased its clapping, and for the first time Shinji saw the eyes of this thing he had assumed to be a person. Black and empty, Shinji wondered if this thing even had a soul, let alone if it was human. He did his best to keep his grin from fading however, not wanting to worry Momo any more than she already was. "Nice eyes. I guess before I even ask ya any more questions, I should just ask who ya are." The figure did not move, but spoke again, its voice making Shinji's blood seemingly freeze.

_**"I am As Nodt. Stern Ritter F of his Majesty Juha Bach's Vandenreich. And you,"**_ it said, pointing a long, crooked finger at Shinji,_** "Are Hirako Shinji, Captain of the 5th Division. The daten says to approach you with extreme caution, as you are host to some rather unique powers. I hope you prove to be better sport than Kuchiki Byakuya did."**_ Shinji's grin broadened and he rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulders, adopting a more casual stance. "Stern Ritter eh? They like yer top guys?" The figure nodded. "And just how many of our Captains are fightin' ya right now?" As Nodt raised its head at Shinji's inquiry and seemed to sniff the air before responding._** "I suppose there is no harm in sharing this information with you, as you will be dead shortly. E is currently engaged in a conflict with Komamura Sajin, and she seems to be pushing him back with little issue, I suspect he will be dead shortly. U has confronted your close acquaintance Outoribashi Roujuurou and appears to have yet to actually enter combat. O seems to be playing with his food at the moment, but Hisagi Shuuhei will not last much longer I assure you. Q, R and Y have engaged a rather monsterous reaitsu that I can only assume to be Zaraki Kenpachi's, they will likely die. Those three are absolute fools and the weakest of the lot. One of our more skilled members has yet to report in on his activities, but I sensed him releasing his Vollstandig a few moments ago and a slight drop in reiatsu from Kyoraku Shunsui. I have few worries about him, he is a capable opponent despite the age of the Captain he faces. J, however..."**_ Shinji saw what he assumed to be a smile form beneath that mask._** "Performed his duty to the letter, if you will excuse the distasteful joke."**_

Shinji's brow furrowed. "What do ya mean?" As Nodt responded by gesturing to the sky with its medallion-free hand. _**"I mean to say, Kurosaki Ichigo will not be present for our little invasion. He has been Jailed by the Fuhrer's impenetrable trapping technique he bestowed upon Kirge."**_ It let out what Shinji assumed to be a laugh._** "I am not one for lengthy discussion Hirako Shinji, unless of course it is to my advantage. I thought that you might like to know that even if you do not fall to me this day, there is little hope. Your savior is not coming."**_ Shinji's grip on his sword was tight enough to draw blood from his hand. His grin entirely gone, he attempted to shout something at the Stern Ritter. "How? How is Ichigo-"

_**"I think that's enough talk Hirako Shinji."**_ As Nodt cut him off while raising the hand holding onto the medallion. _**"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**_ Instantly, thousands of blade fragments materialized around As Nodt and shot right for Shinji, who picked Momo up by the back of her robes and landed on a nearby rooftop. "Momo, stay here. This guy killed Kuchiki, he'd have no problem killing you." Momo opened her mouth to retort but Shinji shot her a glance, causing her to close it and nod. "Good, I'm gonna have enough ta worry about without ya gettin' in my way." He locked eyes with his opponent and shunpo'd behind him, swinging his sword at As Nodt's flank. The Stern Ritter jumped back and twitched a finger, and Senbonzakura once again came right at him. Black-flipping to avoid the attack, Shinji adopted his cheshire smile. "What's wrong? If this is all ya got, I have no clue how ya managed ta off Kuchik-"

"CAPTAIN BEHIND YOU!" Momo screamed, but it was too late, Shinji turned just in time to see countless thorns cut into his arms and chest, tearing off bits of his robes in the process. As Nodt laughed its cold, cruel laugh._** "Let us see if you possess the same mental fortitude that your Vice-Captain did Hirako Shinji. Are you prepared to face your greatest fears?"**_ Shinji took note of the world around him slowly becoming monochrome, until the pink of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's petals remained as the only color he could see. Suddenly, a high-pitched, inhuman scream erupted from behind him. Shinji's eyes widened and he turned to see a monsterous, vaguely human creature wearing what appeared to be a pharaoh's mask. The creature had six arms, beetle-like wings, and a long, scaly tail tipped with what seemed to be a rather deadly-looking stinger. Shinji looked at it for a few moments before frowning and jumping at it, the beast doing the same.

_**"YOU ARE A MONSTER HIRAKO SHINJI"**_, a distorted, inhuman voice rang out from around him,_** "YOU MAY ATTEMPT TO HIDE IT FROM THE WORLD, BUT THIS DOES NOT MAKE IT ANY LESS TRUE."**_ The man and the monster clashed, Shinji cutting deep, thin slices into its hide and it tearing painful gashes into his arms with its claws. They repeated this dance several times, each time gaining more and more wounds. Shinji looked down at his wounded arms for a moment. They hurt yes, but he wasn't experiencing the feelings of blood-loss that he should have been after suffering after so many strikes. The beast too seemed unaffected by long-term injury and growled a high-pitched, almost alien growl at him. Shinji grinned. "That all ya got old buddy? I'm disappointed." Shinji's inner hollow roared, causing him to wince at the loudness of its horribily high voice. "Ya mind not doin' that again? Between yerself and the creepy voice from the sky, I'm gettin' a headache."

_**"YOU WORRY THAT THERE ARE THOSE WHO CAN SEE PAST THE FACE YOU PUT ON, THOSE WHO CAN SEE THE TWISTED, WARPED BEING YOU TRULY ARE."**_ The disembodied voice continued. Shinji's grin widened and he launched himself into the air wordlessly, his inner hollow giving chase. Shinji pointed his palm at the monster. "Ya might remember this one from last time pal. It's always so painfully ironic." He began to chant. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73: Souren Soukatsui!" The chant-boosted version of Shinji's kido erupted from his hand as two painfully bright beams of blue energy, making contact with his inner hollow instantly and sending it crashing into the buildings below. Heavily damaged, it began to regenerate its wounds quickly, but Shinji pointed at it before laughing. "Sorry, this time I know what ya can do if I leave ya alone like that. Hado #63: Raikouhou."

Yellow lightning released itself from his fingertip and pierced the skull of the beast, it letting out one final scream before dissolving. As Shinji landed in the rubble he had created, he looked over at As Nodt in the nearby street. "Finally show up huh? I'm guessin' that was you sayin' all the spooky stuff about me bein' some kinda monster." He leaned his blade against his right shoulder and began to walk over to the Stern Ritter. "Sorry ta tell ya this, but the first thing we Visored accepted when we fought our inner hollows was that we were all monsters now, it was just a matter of controllin' it." He jerked a thumb behind him at the wreckage. "I already beat him once before, ya can't expect me ta break down in tears after seein' him again." As Nodt raised its own finger and pointed at same rubble Shinji had._** "I have misjudged you Hirako Shinji. It appears you truly are a pragmatic monster."**_ Shinji followed the Quincy's gesture to a small hole in ground that was where a building had stood only moments before. "Shinji?" a small voice cried. Looking closer, he almost dropped his weapon at what he saw.

Momo had been sliced cleanly in half across the waist.

Shinji shunpo'd over to her, picking her upper half up and cradling her in his arms. He suddenly experienced visions of a similar situation he had faced no more than a year and a half ago. Hiyori. This, however, was far more painful. This time it was he that had done this to her, not Ichimaru Gin. "Momo..." he said, his breath coming out in quick bursts, his words full of sorrow. "Momo... I'm sorry. I'm... I didn't know you... Momo..." The girl looked deep into his eyes, already wet with unshed tears. "Why? Shinji... why?" Momo went limp in his arms, and Shinji let out a cry he later hoped he never would make again. Before he had a chance to even close her eyes, As Nodt had appeared behind him. _**"Twice now you have failed to protect the one you held closest to your heart. And this time there is no Ushouda Hachigen, no Unohana Retsu, to make up for your mistake Hirako Shinji."**_ Shinji stopped his weeping and layed Momo's body down on the ground before standing, his back to As Nodt. The color began to drain back into the world, but he payed it no mind. His own inner world had begun to storm.

Shinji did not look up as a large, masked man erupted from the nearby rubble, his armed pulled back readying for a punch. He did not even look up when he heard a familiar voice call his name, and Kensei came rocketing out from behind him to send the masked Quincy flying back into the rubble he had come from with a blow from his Bankai before quickly sealing it. As Nodt seemed completely unperturbed, it continued to watch Shinji's back._** "We are all slaves to our fears at one point Hirako Shinji. Like Kuchiki Byakuya before you, you seem to have failed in breaking free from them, at least take heart in that your Vice-Captain had shed hers before her death."**_ It pulled a second medallion out of its coat._** "But before I kill you, it would be a wonderful parting gift to leave me with your Bankai. I can do so much more with it than a broken man like you c-"**_ As Nodt stopped speaking as Shinji gripped his wrist so tightly he heard it break.

"Ya wanna see my Bankai ya piece of shit?" Two voices spoke through Shinji's mouth; one, his original voice, and another, higher-pitched one. As Nodt watched as a mask began to form over Shinji's face. "Yer not worth it." As Nodt barely had time to mutter his next word before the masked man struck at him._** "Kurushiel!"**_ Massive, white, demonic wings erupted from the Stern Ritter's back as his blut absorbed Shinji's slash, leaving only a shallow cut behind instead of cutting him in half. He twitched the fingers grasping the medallion, and Senbonzakura Kageyoshi materialized and slammed into Shinji, sending him flying back into the ruins. Behind the cloud of smoke he had kicked up from hitting a wall, Shinji heard his opponent yelling._** "Do not let the other Captain interfere you fool!"**_ As Nodt barked at someone. "Huh? Oh! Right!" answered a rather stupid, heavy voice. Shinji could hear As Nodt sighing at his fellow Stern Ritter, who had apparently just jumped at Kensei and had received another knock to the head as a response. Kensei called out to As Nodt, his voice slowly becoming quieter as he walked in the direction he had punched the fear-inducing Stern Ritter's comrade. "Don't worry you fucking ugly skeleton-wannabe, I'd have to be an idiot to get between Shinji and you right now."

Somewhere in the torrent that was his mind Shinji took that as a sign to act, and emerged from his cover to find As Nodt looking back at Kensei confusedly, turning just in time to block the cero Shinji launched at him with Byakuya's stolen Bankai. The emaciated Stern Ritter gave Shinji an appraising look. _**"Impressive. Your speed and strength have more than doubled since you equipped that mask. A pity it will still prove ineffective against my power. Do not underestimate the effectiveness of despair Hirako Shinji."**_ Thorns began to form around the two, starting to swirl slowly, then more and more quickly until they were surrounded in a cyclone. _**"What will you do Hirako Shinji, if I force you to relive that moment where you realized you killed your own Vice-Captain over and over again?"**_ Behind his mask, Shinji let out a humorless laugh, eerily distorted by his hollow side. "Yer just diggin' yer own grave now. The only thing that's going ta do is make it worse. His hollowfied yellow eyes met As Nodt's pure black. "Hollows thrive on despair. You've lost."

As Nodt seemed taken aback for a moment, but an idea seemed to suddenly occur to it. The cyclone of thorns stopped, but before Shinji could react to this, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi obstructed his view of As Nodt, leaving him in the center of a swirling pink vortex. Shinji grimaced behind his mask and raised his Zanpakuto in front of him. "Bad move, ya shoulda kept me in yer sight at all times Quincy. Collapse, Sakanade." To the Stern Ritter outside the petal cyclone, it appeared that a fine, pink dust had begun to escape from the mass. Noticing that the velocity of the storm he was standing in was beginning to decrease, Shinji wondered if As Nodt thought that the pink mist was coming from Byakuya's Bankai beginning to degrade and was sealing it to preserve it. Once enough of the petals had cleared however, Shinji saw where they truly had disappeared to. As Nodt stood on a nearby rooftop, a second pair of white wings to accompany the ones his Vollstandig had produced. _**"Shuukei: Hakuteiken."**_ It spoke, before charging at him, blazing white sword raised high.

To As Nodt, it likely seemed as though he had cut cleanly through Shinji without issue, in fact, the Stern Ritter let out a gleeful squeal when it made contact with the Visored Captain, which was probably why the look of horrified confusion on its face was so plain once it looked down to find Sakanade protruding through its throat. _**"Wha-"**_ it gasped, blood spurting from the hole in its neck. Shinji, still upside down and behind the Stern Ritter, frowned at it. "Don't ya die on me just yet. Ya don't deserve somethin' as merciful as a quick death." He sealed Sakanade and leapt overtop As Nodt, his mask dissolving. Looking at the slowly-dying creature in front of him, he punched it in the stomach, causing even more blood to erupt from its neck wound and it to double over in pain. Now that his mind was once again completely his own, Shinji found it much harder to hold back his tears. He punched it in the stomach again, harder than before. "That's fer Renji." He punched it again, harder. "That's fer Byakuya." He pointed the now-sealed Sakanade at the doubled-over, gasping being before him, tears now freely falling from his face. "And fer Momo... I'm gonna cut ya open and make ya watch me rip out yer-" He felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him from bringing down his sword upon the injured Quincy. Looking to his side, he saw Kensei glaring at him. "For someone who has a Shikai that can create illusions, you sure are shitty at telling other ones apart from reality." Shinji heard As Nodt hit the ground after finally bleeding out, but could only stare at Kensei confusedly. "Wha-?" Kensei pointed over his shoulder. "She's been watching you this whole time." Shinji turned his head around so quickly he thought his neck might snap. There, watching him cautiously, was Momo.

* * *

Before Momo had a chance to open her mouth, she found herself pressed facefirst into Shinji's tattered robes. "Ya stupid girl." Her Captain said, tightening his grip on her momentarily. "How could ya mistake this handsome guy fer Aizen?" Momo felt her face grow hot and tried to push Shinji away, but he was too strong. "C-Captain I'm sorry I didn't- I mean I-" Shinji pulled her away from him and locked eyes with her, a smile on his face. "I'm proud of ya." Momo felt her face become even hotter and broke eye contact. "It... I mean I only was able to finally stand up to him because of you..." she trailed off, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Shinji's grin had turned into a barely supressed frown. "Don't be an idiot, that was all you. I was the one ya were yellin' and shootin' Kido at. Don't try to peg this on me." Momo smiled at her Captain, who had finally let go of her. "Captain... I think it's fair that you now tell me what you saw since you know what I saw." He frowned at her more deeply and looked back to Kensei. "Just how much did she see?"

Kensei cracked his knuckles absent-mindedly and shrugged. "She was pretty far off, I think she hauled ass a little while before I showed up." He looked at Momo, who felt herself shrink slightly under the rather intimidating Captain's gaze. "I don't think asking Shinji what he saw is going to get you very far girl. He's not the type to share." He met Shinji's glare with his own. "If I had to take a guess based off the way he was acting and the bullshit he kept spouting, he probably saw you get killed." Shinji looked away quickly, and Momo knew Kensei had hit it right on the mark. Shinji grunted.

"Fine. So I saw one of my soldiers die under my command. Isn't that what a Captain's supposed to b-" Shinji had the wind knocked out of him by Momo's hug. He looked down at her mortified. "W-what the hell do ya think yer doin' ya stupid girl!" Momo looked up at Shinji's surprised face. "Thank you Shinji." That simple statement seemed to wipe all the annoyance from Shinji's face. Momo felt him return her hug, but didn't get a chance to see his expression as he pulled her to him. "You idiot. I told you, it's Hirako-taichou." After a few moments, she heard Kensei cough uncomfortably. Momo broke away from her Captain's embrace, the two of them wiping their eyes on their sleeves. The silver-haired Visored grunted. "If you're both done with the hugs, can I remind you two that we're at war?"

Shinji seemed to have pulled himself together within seconds and rose to look at his friend, Momo following suite. "Is Hisagi-senpai okay?" Momo asked. Kensei's eyes narrowed and he looked to Shinji. "I was hoping you'd know, I haven't seen him all morning." Shinji frowned and pointed at the nearby corpse of As Nodt. "This guy said he was fightin' someone." He looked away from Kensei. "And he said he was close to dyin'." Kensei clenched his fists and grabbed Shinji by the scruff of the neck. "Where? Did he say where he was Shinji?!" The blonde-haired Captain shook his head, and Kensei dropped him back on the ground. "Uhm... I did sense his reiatsu while you two were fighting actually." Momo piped up, doing her best to not anger the hot-headed Captain any more than he already was. "It was in that dire-" A massive column of fire burst forth from the ground where Momo was pointing. The two Visored Captains looked at her stupidly. "How did ya do that Momo?"

Before Momo had a chance to answer that she wasn't the one who had caused the explosion, a second one rocked the Seireitei and what resembled a flaming meteor shot out from the direction of the 9th Division barracks. Momo felt the heat from the flames searing the hairs on her arm, and looking up at the meteor, she saw it was in fact Yamamoto, his eyes burning embers of fury. After staring at the ball of fire that was the Captain-Commander for a few moments, Shinji and Kensei looked at each other, nodded, and broke off in seperate directions. Momo let out a cry and ran after her Captain. "I've never seen the Captain-Commander this angry before." She said to Shinji's back. "Idiot." he responded. "You act like I have." He picked up his pace and looked back at her. "Come on Momo, if we don't keep up we might miss out on all the fun."

* * *

9/23/12: Whew. This was longer than normal. Which probably means it's roughly half the length a normal chapter is _supposed _to be xD.

Some of you might have noticed that I update rather often, usually once a day or two. That, I'm sad to say, is about to end. As we have officially caught up with the manga, and I find it much easier to let Kubo write the main structure of the story instead of me flailing around in an attempt to make up my own material. So until you see Shinji and Momo next, expect this to be the last update for awhile. In the meantime, I highly recommend giving my friend TheBachbeard's story _Unshakeable Honor_ a read, especially if you're a fan of Komamura. Shinji appears in this story as well, though he's not the real focus of the plot, and again finds himself facing off against the Vandenreich. It can be found here:

s/8498616/1/Unshakeable-Honor

EDIT: Update on my plans: I'll be rewriting each of the first eight chapters to be longer, more detailed and appear somewhat similar in style to this chapter. I'll do my best to have the entire fanfiction completely re-updated within a week or two.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Short chapter to make sure everyone knows I haven't given up on the story. Kubo's infamous pacing is killing me on this.

* * *

"H-Hirako-taichou!" Momo gasped, several feet behind the sprinting Shinji. "Where are we g-going?!"

The blond gave an almost bored shrug. It seemed that Yamamoto's firey display had roused something within Momo's Captain; they had been running for minutes in a seemingly random direction. Something struck her. "C-Captain..." Momo inquired delicately. "Are you lost?"

Shinji came to a screeching halt, causing Momo to slam into his back and send both of them toppling forward into a heap of robes. "Ya idiot!" Shinji yelled, pulling the back of his haori out of his eyes. "There ain't no way I'm lost! I'm not like that idiot Kenpachi!" He scratched his nose and looked away quickly. "I'm just havin' a hard time decidin' where to go next."

Sighing deeply, Momo rose to her feet and brushed herself off. "I think we should go help one of the other Captains." She was glad she had managed to make her voice sound so casual. Too bad Shinji had been such an excellent judge of character of those who served as his subordinates.

"Worried about 'Shiro-chan'?" He asked in a sing-song voice, adopting his trademark grin. Momo's rapidly reddening face or the even more rapid shaking of her head served as all the answer he had needed, resulting in the Visored letting out a bark of laughter. Shinji didn't have long to enjoy his elation, however, as a wave of intense heat had begun to settle down upon them almost instantly.

"Bankai. Zanka no Tachi." The ancient voice of the Captain-Commander rang out throughout Seireitei. Shinji let out a sharp whistle and Momo stifled a gasp.

Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Shinji began to mutter to himself. "Well that ain't somethin' ya hear every day..." He turned to ask for Momo's opinion on Yamamoto releasing his Bankai and saw her in tears, wearing an expression of great joy.

"Was that... Yamamoto-soutaichou?" She asked wonderingly, hardly registering Shinji's nod before continuing on. "Then... then that means we're all going to be okay! Right?! The Captain-Commander can't lose, not with his Bankai!"

"Idiot." Shinji walked over and lightly bopped Momo on the head. "Him goin' Bankai's a bad thing. It means the enemy is real strong. Get it? We gotta hurry and free up the rest of the Captain's from battle so we all can help the old man."

Momo frowned and wiped her eyes, deep in thought. "I guess... you're right..." She said at last. "I had just hoped that that would mean all this would end quickly. So many have died already." She flinched as Shinji made to hit her on the head again, but instead rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll make 'em pay Momo." Shinji grinned confidently at her, but his eyes shone with silent fury, deep sorrow and, perhaps a small sliver of doubt. "Every last one of 'em. So, I guess our best place to start is, like ya said, to pick one of the nearest fights and lend a hand." The man closed his eyes and scanned the area for the tell-tale signs of reiatsus in battle. "Komamura-san's doin' alright it seems, Soifon and Rose're too far for me to get a decent read on them, I ain't a big enough idiot to step between Ukitake-san or Kyoraku-san and their opponents, so I guess that just leaves..." He pointed toward the direction of the 10th Division.

"Shiro-chan..." Momo breathed. She too closed her eyes and tried to sense the nearest battles that raged on in Soul Society. Shinji was right, Komamura seemed to have been roused to new heights since Yamamoto entered the battlefield, he didn't need the help, but Hitsugaya and Rangiku's reiatsu's were fairly unstable. "This time I'll be the one to help him!" She stated firmly and began striding quickly in the direction of her childhood friend before realizing she had forgotten to let Shinji lead. Spinning around, she saw her Captain wearing a face that showed he was trying to suppress amusement. He was failing miserably.

The corners of Shinji's mouth screamed that he was fighting to smile. "Lookin' for a fight Momo?" He managed to get out before his grin burst forth. "We'll save 'Shiro-chan', but at least let the Captain lead, ya moron. No clue what we're gonna find on our way there." He strode past Momo, who was now glowing scarlet, and turned the corner toward the 10th Division barracks. "I'll be interested to see how ya measure up to Matsumoto."

Momo let out a small groan. "When you say it like that, Hirako-taichou, it sounds like Vice-Captains are just pets the Captains train like show dogs." In front of her, Shinji let out a bark of laughter.

"Not a bad comparison! I prettied ya up Momo, let's see if ya can do any of the tricks I taught ya!"

* * *

Hitsugaya barely managed to dodge the spike of ice that had risen beneath him before the black-haired man that served as his opponent hurled himself at him, a small glowing reishi blade poking out from beneath his sleeve. He ducked at the last second, resulting in only the tip of the blade succeeding in slicing through the skin above his brow. He wiped the blood pouring from the shallow wound out of his eye and only had time to watch as the Stern Ritter recovered and did the same leaping strike at his Vice-Captain. "Matsumoto!" He yelled.

The woman turned in just in time, thanks to her Captain's warning. The dust that served as Rangiku's Shikai kicked up and surrounded her, and the silent Quincy was forced to stop his strike lest he be cut to pieces by the ash. She quickly Shunpo'd over to her Captain's side and assisted him in standing. "Thanks, Captain." She said quickly, before turning back to face their opponent.

Admiring his Vice-Captain for a moment, Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel thankful that Rangiku at least knew when to be serious, and that the few times that she was she proved to be a level-headed comrade-in-arms, a far cry from her off-duty air-headed self. A sound caused him to look back to the Stern Ritter. Dripping water. His Bankai was melting. "Heh. That's tough luck on your part. The Captain-Commander's Bankai is so powerful it's causing mine to melt. I bet you wish you had stolen someone else's Bankai now huh?"

The black-haired man merely watched the two Shinigami silently for a moment before looking behind him at the slowly melting wings protruding from his back.

"He's open!" Rangiku yelled, charging the distracted Quincy before Hitsugaya could stop her.

"Matsumoto, you idiot! Stop, it's a trap!" Hitsugaya yelled before giving chase, but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. The Quincy had already turned his head back to Rangiku, who was now much too close to stop. The hidden blade slid out from beneath the jacket. "Matsumoto!"

Suddenly, a blast of fire engulfed the Stern Ritter. Jumping from the attack, seemingly unaffected, the Quincy turned, as did Hitsugaya and Rangiku, to discover the source of the attack. As the dust cleared, the form of Momo emerged from the smoke shield.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya shouted. "What are you doing here?! This is way too dangerous!" Remembering that he had just taken his eyes off the enemy, the boy swiveled around to face the black-haired man, but saw that he was merely observing the newcomers curiously. Hitsugaya also saw that, while he personally had been startled the moment he discovered the identity of the one who had just saved his Vice-Captain, Rangiku had a very different opinion of the matter.

"Hinamori!" Rangiku yelled happily, giving the girl a wide smile and receiving one in return. "You're alright! I was worried!" She Shunpo'd over to the younger girl and attempted to give her a quick hug, but Momo ducked to avoid her arms.

"R-Rangiku-san! We're in battle still, remember?" The girl stammered to her friend, who almost immediately realized her mistake and turned back toward her enemy, face reset to that hard, serious expression.

Hitsugaya glanced over at the two of them briefly before returning his own gaze back to the Stern Ritter. "Did you come here alone, Hinamori?" The voice Hitsugaya expected to answer him wasn't the one he received.

"Ah, come on Hitsugaya-taichou. You ruined the surprise." Shinji's voice called out behind the Quincy, who barely had enough time to turn and see the blond Shunpo behind him and aim a slash at his still-deteriorating wings.

Successfully cleaving one of the wings in two, Shinji let out a loud "Ha!" and ducked as the Stern Ritter stabbed at him with the hidden blade. Shinji brought up Sakanade up with an odd slashing motion. twisting his wrist and rapidly changing the speed and direction of the slash. The unorthadox strike served its purpose beautifully, causing Shinji's opponent to hesitate for a moment as he read the attack and receieve a small, deep cut along his left arm as payment for his uncertainty.

Gasping in pain and letting out an indecipherable curse, the Quincy's left hand, firmly grasping a medallion, which Shinji recognized as the same type that As Nodt had used to seal Byakuya's Bankai, gave a twitch. Hundreds of ice shards formed slowly in the air around them, steaming in the heat, and launched themselves at Shinji, who let out a shout and performed a complex series of aerial acrobatics, causing all of them to miss and quickly evaporate. The slight shock the Quincy experienced from the Captain evading his attacks so easily allowed Shinji to capitalize on his opponent's opening. Landing behind him, he aimed a diagonal slash from the Quincy's left shoulder down to his right flank.

Instead of dodging or attempting to parry as Shinji thought he would, his opponent allowed the strike to land home. However, instead of cutting into his flesh and earning himself a serious wound, Shinji's sword sliced the material that served as the black-haired man's cloak and glanced uselessly off his skin underneath. Beneath the cut he had left in the man's outfit, Shinji could see veins throbbing around the area he had struck before recoiling from his pointless attack.

Now finding himself in the opposite position as before, Shinji watched closely as the Quincy's eyes lit up momentarily, seeing an opportunity to strike. The Stern Ritter's blade flitted out once again from hiding, and targeted Shinji's neck. Reading the attack within moments, Shinji let out a laugh and leapt over his opponent, flipping in the air once and landing smoothly beside Hitsugaya.

A few yards away, Momo let out a deep sigh. "Hirako-taichou..," she whined, noticing the gleam in Rangiku's eye as she watched Shinji adjust his tie cooly, "You could have just Shunpo'd away from that attack. Stop trying to be flashy to impress Rangiku-san."

The white-haired Captain beside Shinji let out a grunt. "He wasn't doing that to impress Matsumoto." Hitsugaya clenched his fists as Shinji flashed him that irritating cheshire smile. "He was doing it to impress you, Hinamori."

Shinji turned his head at just the right angle so both Momo and Rangiku couldn't see his face. "Now come on, Hitsugaya-taichou. Why should I care what that idiot thi-" The rest of his statement was cut off by an event that took them all completely off-guard. The 1st Division's barracks had just exploded. "Oh no." Shinji breathed. He whipped his head around to gauge Momo's reaction, but to his relief she seemed unaware of what lay beneath what was certainly now nothing more than crumbling ruins. "Hitsugaya-taichou..."

Shaking slightly, Hitsugaya raised his sword with a nod. "We need to finish this quickly. The last thing we need right now is..." Whatever Hitsugaya had wanted to say, however, was once again left to speculation as a second cataclysmic event occured in the nearby 13th Division. Yamamoto's reiatsu had just disappeared. "Yamamoto-soutaichou!" The boy yelled, turning his head toward the direction he had just felt Yamamoto's reiatsu vanish.

"Ya idiot!" Shinji yelled, whipping the white-haired Captain's attention back to the current location. "Keep yer eyes on the enemy at all times, if ya can't even remember to do something at simple as that then ya don't deserve to be called a Captain!" He jerked a thumb toward the Stern Ritter, who had up until continued to calmly watch the Shinigami interacting in front of him. "If ya had ya woulda noticed he started movin' toward ya the second ya looked away!"

Doing his best to surpress his rage and fear growing in equal measure, Hitsugaya shot Shinji a dirty glare. "We're the same rank Hirako! You can't order me around so casually!" Still, the boy thought, Shinji had a point. The Quincy was certainly a few meters closer to him than he had been before. It began to rain. "We have to hurry."

Shinji nodded. "No time to mess around, we've got two pressing matters to attend to now." He shot the two Vice-Captains a sidelong glance. "I think you two might wanna move, I'm gonna finish this quickly."

At the blond's words, both Momo and Rangiku stared at him stupidly before remembering they had just been given a command by a superior, albeit an indirect one, and Shunpo'd several hundred yards behind the Captains. The Stern Ritter merely continued to watch them silently.

"Ya got experience fighting with me this time, Hitsugaya-taichou." Shinji muttered to the boy. "I bet workin' together, we can get rid of this guy in no time. Might even earn ourselves a bonus from Yama-jii if we show up in time to save him." He heard the boy scoff next to him.

"Don't get your hopes up, Hirako." Hitsugaya said, still shaking slightly. "If whoever just killed the Captain-Commander targets us, we're going to be dead faster than you can blink." He raised Hyourinmaru to his eye-level. "Let's just get this over with."

Shinji gave him a grim smile. "Damn, Momo's right, you're always so depressing, kid." He held his own blade up before him. "Topple-" The Visored was forced to cut short his release phrase, however, when he saw the Stern Ritter he was facing hop back, assuming a defensive stance, and pull out a small object that looked something like a cell phone. "What is that?" Shinji muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the image of a long-haired blond man erupted from the machine, in quality so clear it seemed as if he were standing in front of them all in the flesh. "This is an order to all Stern Ritter from his Majesty." He announced in his cool, smooth voice. "Yamamoto Shigekuni is dead. Bring in the Soldat and fall back. The Royal Guard are coming." At the projections words, the black-haired Quincy placed a hand to the ground and spoke for the first time. "Soldat."

A few streets away, hundreds if not thousands of soldiers, far too many for any of the Shinigami to count, suddenly burst forth from seemingly nowhere, wearing shadows as though they were cloaks. As they progressed through Seireitei, slaughtering everything in their path, Shinji saw a massive Samurai off in the distance cleaving the streets with slow, sweeping strikes. "Figures you'd get a resolve boost from Yama-jii's death, ya stupid dog." Shinji grumbled. He turned back to the two Vice-Captains behind him. "Momo! Don't let Komamura-san be the only one doin' something to their goons! Go deal with those guys! We got their leader!" He yelled, pointing toward the now faintly grinning Stern Ritter.

Momo nodded and Shunpo'd down to the street, blasting off Kido and fireballs at the approaching soldiers, who, while capable of taking down unranked Shinigami with ease, were no match for Vice-Captain level opponents. After a jerk of the head by Hitsugaya, Rangiku followed her friend and joined in the fight.

The Captains and the Stern Ritter then proceeded to watch each other closely. After a few moments silence, Hitsugaya posed a question for his opponent. "That guy just told you to fall back. Why are you still here?"

At the boy's words, the black-haired Quincy blinked once, then jerked his head slightly toward his back. Daiguren Hyourinmaru's wings had reformed, good as new now that Yamamoto's Bankai wasn't slowly destroying all the moisture in the air and the rain kept it humid and cool. The hidden blade beneath his sleeves showed itself, seemingly crackling with energy.

Shinji let out a humorless laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he wants to kill us both before high-tailin' it out of here before Hikifune and her pals arrive." The Quincy nodded, the corners of his lips twitched. "And I'm pretty sure he thinks he can beat us."

Before Hitsugaya got a chance to reply, the young Captain caught sight of the reason the Quincy had been so passive until now. Massive pillars of ice began to rise from the ground, and at the flick of the Quncy's wrist, started to envelope the Captains rapidly. "Sennen Hyourou." The black-haired man stated calmly. Unable to comprehend how a stranger could have performed a technique even he had trouble using, Hitsugaya felt the back of his robes being yanked on and was tossed unceremoniously by Shinji through the opening between the pillars, leaving the Visored trapped.

"Idiot kid. Yer just as bad as Hiyori. All bark, no bite." Shinji said, seconds before he was blocked from view. The Quincy was now wearing a full smile, though his eyes were just as calm as always. At least, they were until they widened in surprise as the ice shattered into pieces and a beam of energy hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby pile of rubble.

"Hirako!" Hitsugaya shouted as he watched the masked man step from the remains of his ice prison. Though his clothes were slightly battered, it seemed Shinji's mask had negated any bodily damage the attack would have done.

With a wave of his hand, the mask disappeared, and Shinji's face was visable again. He was panting slightly. "Heh. I guess I'm about at my time limit on this thing for the day. Wish I had Mashiro's stamina." He turned his gaze toward the sky and smirked slightly before redirecting his eyes down at the emerging Quincy who, like Shinji, had only suffered damage from his clothing. "I really should ask her if she can teach me to hold it longer. Though I bet she makes for a shitty teacher," he stated casually, as if the two Shinigami and the Stern Ritter were doing nothing more than chatting over tea.

"Hirako... you seem a lot less worried than you should be." Hitsugaya said solemnly, watching the Quincy standing before them. "Yamamoto-soutaichou's dead, Seireitei's in ruins, and Aizen's likely walking the streets as we speak. Why aren't you in shambles yet?" The boy watched his Zanpakuto shaking rapidly in his hands. "Because, personally, I'm about to hit my breaking point."

To both Hitsugaya and and the Captains' opponent's astonishment, Shinji let out a bark of laughter. "You really must be worked up to not feel it, Hitsugaya-taichou." He glanced at the young Captain, who merely watched him confusedly. He assumed his famous smile and pointed toward the sky. "The big hero has finally arrived."

Almost as though Shinji had summoned it, Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu exploded into being, resonating throughout all Seireitei. "And if I know Ichigo, he's gonna be pissed." Shinji said with another laugh, but something caught his eye mid chuckle. "Huh?" The Visored had just enough time to watch the black-haired Stern Ritter make an odd gesture with his hands before he was seemingly enveloped by shadows. It looked to be the proccess that had brought in the Soldat in reverse. "Runnin' away eh? Ichigo spook ya? I don't blame ya. He's a scary kid."

"Lord Juha Bach will not lose." Speaking a complete sentence for the first and last time Shinji would ever see him in Soul Society, the black-haired Quincy disappeared from view.


	10. Notice

This is just an update to the readers of both my Bleach fics:

I will no longer be working on these, as thanks to this past week's chapter, 525, I have officially dropped the series. Words cannot describe just how idiotic this series has become since its decision to focus on Kenpachi, and this week sealed the deal for me. G'night folks!


End file.
